Diario de una princesa agonizante: Libro 1
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: Los más alegres a veces son los que más sufren, hay quienes ríen cuando en realidad desea llorar, y nuestra amada princesa de la luna es una de esas personas. Serena tiene una vida infeliz y engaña a todos para hacer realidad la utopía que todos desean, su bondad es su perdición y a veces quienes parecen ser príncipes azules dejan mucho que esperar.
1. Chapter 1

**Diario de una Princesa Agonizante**

 **Capitulo 1**

Hace una semana cumplí 18 años, el día de hoy llamé a mis amigas para que me ayudaran a empacar, muy pronto tendré unas vacaciones en la playa con mi prometido.

Amo a mi novio, lo amo… eso es lo que puede decir cualquier persona sobre mí.

Lo amo, soy feliz y me casaré con él en un año.

Soy una chica alegre, entusiasta, muy emocional y decidida, así me ven mis amigas.

Mis padres me ven como una mimada rodeada de sus amigos, obediente y buena hija; mientras que mi hermano garantizará que soy una tonta escandalosa.

No sé si sentirme alagada por la forma con la cual me describen, ofendida por saber que no es verdad o culpable por alimentar las mentiras. Ni yo misma sé quién soy.

Coloco mis objetos más valiosos en una pequeña caja de cartón, cualquiera pensaría que soy una tonta si les digo que estos son mis objetos más preciados y debo admitir que no los culpo, después de todo son demasiado ordinarios.

Un llavero, un álbum de fotos, un póster y un CD.

Tengo vestidos y joyería que me ha regalado mi prometido y aun así considero a estos objetos como valiosos, y por mucho que lo deseo no puedo llevarlos conmigo a donde voy, quiero preservarlos por la eternidad sin importar que yo no pueda tenerlos conmigo. Contemplo el último elemento para meter en la caja, un pequeño diario negro metido en un libro de texto que mi prometido "perdió" hace un día y no ha notado aun; yo había perforado con mucho amor las hojas para lograr hacer espacio para meter mi pequeño diario en su interior.

Contemplé nuevamente la idea de botarlo pero en estos momentos no podía hacerlo.

Deseo tirarlo por un acantilado o al fondo del mar, enterrarlo donde nadie pueda verlo pero en estos momentos no puedo. Tendré que esperar y hacerlo en otra ocasión, mi vida es demasiado vergonzosa como para que alguien lea sobre ella.

Después de contemplar aquel diario de cubierta negra sin ningún estampado, tomé una pluma plateada y me dispuse a marcarlo con mi mejor letra.

Toda historia por pequeña que sea necesita un nombre, sin importar que esté destinada a hundirse en el olvido, debe tener un nombre.

Nadie sabe mi historia, nadie sabe sobre mí pero yo sí y supongo que eso es suficiente.

Si mi vida tuviera un nombre, cuál sería?

¿Tal vez algo relacionado con mi felicidad? Un titulo que inspire esperanza, deseos y felicidad, como una chica inocente que desconoce el mundo, la chica que todos creen que soy.

Sin embargo sería una hipócrita al hacerlo, sé que la inocencia y el deber firmaron mi sentencia de muerte, soy una marioneta del destino. Además ninguno de mis conocidos leerá el libro, eso es solo algo de mí para mí, por esta última ocasión no importa la opinión de los demás.

¿Cómo puedo describir mi vida en pocas palabras?

No hay felicidad, solo tristezas.

Cuando sonrío lo que realmente quiero es llorar.

Digo que lo amo cuando la verdad es otra.

Mi vida es una farsa bien elaborada.

Mi única verdad es el dolor,

el dolor de vivir lejos de mi ser amado,

dolor de haber sido encadenada por invisibles cadenas de cristal,

odio por las rosas rojas,

envidia por la felicidad de los demás,

esa soy yo…

Y mi vida se encuentra plasmada en este pequeño libro.

* * *

 **Esta historia la terminé hace poco tiempo, voy a publicar una entrada cada vez que pueda así que no tendrán que esperar tanto, ya que es un diario el fic que publicará por las entradas de Serena al Diario, las cuales pueden ser largas o cortas dependiendo de los eventos sucedidos durante ese día.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diario de una Princesa Agonizante**

19 de febrero

Querido diario,

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años y voy en segundo de secundaria, soy cáncer y mi tipo de sangre es O, mis piedras favoritas son el diamante, la selenita y la perla. Un día encontré a una extraña gata llamada Luna que me convirtió en una sailor scout, me dijo que tendría que luchar contra los villanos y combatir el mal, lo cual me hace sentir bastante preocupada pero creo que podré arreglármelas.

Desde que me convertí en Sailor Moon he luchado contra muchos malvados como el Negaverso, Allan y Ann y el Clan Black Moon, también descubrí que soy la princesa de un reino perdido y conocí a las mejores amigas que podría desear y al amor de mi vida.

Este es mi primer diario así que no sé cómo empezar, así que hablaré un poco de mis mejores amigas y mi novio.

Amy Mizuno es muy amable e inteligente. Vive en un gran apartamento con madre, su madre es una doctora y su padre un artista. Su tipo de sangre es A, cumple años el 10 de septiembre, su comida favorita es el sándwich porque puede comerlo mientras lee. Me ayuda a estudiar y me recuerda mis deberes, a veces se olvida de disfrutar la vida pero afortunadamente siempre estoy a su lado y le recuerdo que puede divertirse. He escuchado a los chicos del instituto decir que Amy es una chica genio asocial y me preguntan la razón por la que paso tiempo con ella… son idiotas, sé por la forma en que todos la evitaban que no tiene muchos amigos y no está acostumbrada a relajarse, ella no tiene la culpa de que todos sean unos envidiosos.

Rei Hino una chica muy temperamental con poderes sobrenaturales. Vive con su abuelo en el templo Hikawa, su padre es un político y su madre murió cuando era más joven. Su tipo de sangre es AB, cumple años el 17 de febrero, su comida favorita es el pez globo. Rei es talentosa y muy terca, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza sin duda alguna lo logra. Rei y yo siempre peleamos aunque no es porque nos odiemos ni nada parecido, es simplemente nuestra forma de divertirnos. La gente puede pensar que es difícil tratar con Rei, pero no es difícil, después de todo Rei es una gran amiga. He escuchado gente hablar sobre el miedo que les producen los poderes de Rei, no logro entender qué tiene de malo, después de todo sus poderes siempre me han parecido asombrosos; supongo que son solo idiotas los que lo dicen.

Lita Kino es experta en la cocina y en los quehaceres de la casa. Vive sola en un apartamento, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo y sus tíos le permiten vivir sola. Su tipo de sangre es O, su comida favorita es el pastel de cereza, su cumpleaños es el 5 de diciembre. Lita siempre prepara su deliciosa comida para las reuniones de sailor o tardes de estudio y por supuesto, soy la fanática número 1 de su cocina. Según Kelvin, Lita ha sido expulsada de varias escuelas aunque por más que lo piense no puedo entender la razón, Lita es demasiado noble como para pelear contra alguien sin razón alguna, así que supongo ha estado en unos institutos muy malos repletos de delincuentes o algo parecido. No entiendo cómo es que mis compañeros de clases pueden tenerle miedo cuando es tan femenina y amable.

Mina Aino es muy divertida y tiene mucha popularidad como Sailor V. Vive con su madre y Artemis aunque por lo menos Artemis no es tan mandón como esa gata odiosa que vive conmigo, casi nunca está en casa debido a que tiene que viajar mucho a Londres por trabajo y por esa misma razón ella vivió fuera del país por un tiempo. Su tipo de sangre es O, su cumpleaños es el 22 de octubre, su comida favorita es la comida chatarra. Mina es genial, es buena en los deportes, la actuación y el canto. Es una enamoradiza y físicamente es muy parecida a mí, podríamos pasar como gemelas si quisiéramos. Apenas supero el hecho de que ella sea mi heroína favorita, agradezco a mi fuerza de voluntad el haberme ayudado a contenerme de darle mis mangas de Sailor V y mi videojuego para que los autografiara.

Además de ser mis amigas, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina son mis compañeras Sailors, quienes casi diariamente salvan mi vida cuando aparece un enemigo e incluso han llegado a sacrificar sus vidas por mí. Hay veces como en la batalla contra Beryl que no sé si agradecerles o regañarlas por hacer lo que hicieron y causarme semanas de pesadillas con sus muertes. Cambiando de tema, ellas son como las hermanas sobreprotectoras que nunca tuve, somos muy unidas, ellas parecen saber todo sobre mí y a veces asusta la facilidad con la que pueden leer mi mente, pero debo admitir que yo puedo hacer lo mismo con ellas.

Espero que Molly me perdone algún día por pasar más tiempo con ellas, hace solo algunos días tuvimos una gran discusión porque aparentemente me he alejado mucho de ella y me pidió decidir entre ella y mis queridas sailors.

Finalmente está mi príncipe, Darien Mamoru Chiba. Mi amado Darien es 7 años mayor que yo, lo sé, es algo mayor pero el amor no tiene edad. Su tipo de sangre es A, su cumpleaños es el 3 de agosto, su comida favorita es el chocolate y odia los pimientos. Cuando tenía 6 años hubo un accidente automovilístico, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y él se salvó pero al despertar no podía recordar nada, despertó con amnesia. Sus padres tenían una gran fortuna a la que pudo acceder desde los 17, gracias a ese dinero tiene un gran apartamento, un carro y una moto. Es estudiante de medicina y saca muy buenas calificaciones. No es muy expresivo y es cortante cuando estamos en público pero eso no importa, sé que a pesar de todo él me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Recientemente descubrí que Darien y yo nos casaremos y tendremos a Serena Chiba Tsukino, también conocida como Rini Tsukino, además de ser los gobernantes de este planeta.

Empecé este diario por recomendación de Luna para "Madurar, mejorar tu escritura, desahogarte y mantener tu salud mental, en el milenio de plata era una tradición que las princesas escribieran un diario y se lo dejaran a sus hijas para compartir sus vivencias con ellas…" La charla del diario duró varios días hasta que finalmente cedí y aquí estoy yo, escribiendo mientras la gata manipuladora me observa desde la cama.

Creo que esto es suficiente introducción, no quiero escribir nada hoy, sigo cansada con la batalla de ayer, finalmente derrotamos al gran sabio y sigo agotada por usar el cristal de plata. Escribiré cuando tenga tiempo o esté aburrida.


	3. Chapter 3

26 de febrero

Querido diario,

Hace solo una semana derrotamos al clan black moon, Rini se quedó con sus padres en el futuro y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Mis padres no recuerdan a Rini, nadie diferente a nosotros la recuerda, se siente como si ella jamás hubiera venido al pasado, sin embargo no logro acostumbrarme a su ausencia, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causó no puedo evitar extrañarla.

Mi hija, ella es mi futura hija, el fruto de mi amor por Darien. Ella me recuerda a mí misma cuando era pequeña, la única diferencia es que aparentemente heredó la arrogancia e inteligencia de Darien. Definitivamente adoro a esa chica.

Ahora que estamos en paz, Darien y yo hemos empezado a tener citas de nuevo, es algo aburrido que siempre me lleve a los mismos lugares pero no importa, lo importante es poder estar a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

12 de marzo

Querido diario

Ayer sucedió algo extraño, no sé qué pensar o hacer. Darien después de la batalla contra el sabio me dijo que quería tener una cita conmigo aunque no fue exactamente la mejor cita. Me llevó a una fiesta de universitarios y me hizo beber, la fiesta olía a humo, alcohol y sudor, no me gustó en lo más mínimo, sobre todo cuando un amigo de Darien puso su mano sobre mi trasero. Darién parecía histérico, estaba ebrio y empezó a gritarle insultos para luego llevarme a su apartamento, le había dicho a mi madre que me quedaría en casa de Rei así que no había problema.

"Eres mía y solamente mía. Voy a hacerte mi mujer hoy y nadie podrá decir lo contrario." Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Tenía miedo. Darien me quitó mi ropa y me recostó contra la pared para empezar a besarme de una forma extraña mientras apretaba mis senos con fuerza. "Serena, me amas?"

¿Cómo podía decirle que no lo amaba? Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, siempre fui la que intentó fortalecer nuestra relación, llore por él y he hecho todo por él. "Te amo."

"Entonces demuéstramelo, quiero pasar al siguiente paso de la relación. Soy un chico de 21 años y tengo mis necesidades, si no puedes cumplirlas tendré que buscarme a otra que las cumpla. Yo no quiero buscarme a otra ¿Quieres que lo haga, amor?"

La idea de dejarlo me aterraba, era el chico de mis sueños, mi futuro esposo y padre de aquella chiquilla que ganó mi corazón. No podía ser una chiquilla llorona egoísta. "Hazlo." No dejé de temblar mientras mordía mis senos y no pude evitar estremecerme cuando su mano empezó a acariciar mi intimidad. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, jamás había sentido algo así aunque no tardó en convertirse en dolor cuando Darien bajó sus pantalones, me dijo que me sentara en la cama mientras buscaba un condón y finalmente metió su pene en mi interior. Sentí mucho dolor.

"Eres mía y de nadie más. No llores, nadie volverá a separarnos." Murmuró a mi oído sin dejar de moverse haciéndome sentir más dolor, cuando finalmente el dolor se convirtió en placer Darien gritó mi nombre y se acostó a mi lado. Me abrazó con posesividad, intenté alejarme de su abrazo pero no pude. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, mi cuerpo me dolía y podía ver sangre en mis muslos. Mi único consuelo fue que podía ver la luna llena en la ventana.

Darien despertó de muy buen humor y mucho más amoroso que nunca, me preparó mi desayuno favorito y me dio muchos besos. Era nuevamente el príncipe que amaba pero no puedo dejar de estremecerme al recordar esa noche.

Darien me quitó mi virginidad antes del matrimonio. Se supone que debo estar feliz pero me siento asustada y triste, no puedo dejar de llorar, desde que Luna se durmió no he hecho nada más que llorar. No puedo decirle a ella o a las chicas por temor a que me regañen. Tengo solo 14 años, me van a decir que soy una irresponsable y quien sabe que más, sobre todo por quejarme a espaldas de Darien. No quiero que Darien me vea como a una inmadura y se busque a otra.

Lo amo…

No sé qué haría sin él.

Sin embargo, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, no logro quitarme esa escena de la mente. Tal vez estoy exagerando, sé que esto es normal entre las parejas después de todo de esta forma nacerá Rini, solo estoy siendo infantil e inmadura como siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

1 de abril

Querido diario, desde aquel día no he sido capaz de dormir bien por la noche, cuando veo a Darien no sé qué hacer. Darien volvió a hacerlo conmigo ayer. Y lo más preocupante de todo es que me molesta que me toque mi novio, huyo de mi novio como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. No entiendo qué es lo que me pasa, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo a solas con él ya, se ha vuelto más amoroso pero aun así no me siento cómoda a su lado.

No soy capaz de concentrarme en nada, no quiero comer tanto como antes en realidad no he comido en dos días. Recuerdo que me salté el desayuno de los últimos dos días, cuando almorcé con Lita y Amy no tenía hambre y les dije que ya había comido mi almuerzo en clases y también he estado diciendo a mis padres que ya comí con las chicas. Y ahora son las 3:00am y sigo sin dormir. Debería estar estudiando por mi última mala puntuación o para el examen de mañana pero no puedo.

Jamás me había sentido de esta forma.

Me siento tan rota, triste, vacía e inútil. No sé qué hacer.

¿Siempre había sido así y apenas lo noté?

Mañana debo desayunar y en la sesión de estudio estudiaré.


	6. Chapter 6

5 de abril

Querido diario

Hoy fue un día de muchos eventos. Como siempre no valió de nada mi esfuerzo, saqué la peor puntuación posible aunque no debo sorprenderme, me quedé dormida en la sesión de estudio con las chicas y en varios puntos del examen me quedé dormida, solo desperté cuando escuché la campana para marcar mi hoja y resolver el único punto que sabía. Soy un desastre. No soy buena en nada, mi única habilidad es tropezar con la gente y llorar.

Hoy cuando tropecé con Rei, como era de esperarse se burló de mi calificación pero dijo algo que me sorprendió. "Bueno, tal vez es imposible para ti sacar una buena calificación. Veo que a ti no se te da el estudio pero no te preocupes, Serena, porque tienes muchas cualidades."

¿Cómo puede decir eso? Ella me conoce muy bien como para decir eso. Tal vez dijo eso porque soy su princesa o algo así. Mi única cualidad es… comer, supongo, y eso que últimamente no lo he hecho muy bien. Algo pasa con Rei. Y como si no hubiera sido suficiente me preguntó por mi sueño, yo soy tan inútil que ni siquiera sé cuál es mi sueño; mientras que ella es capaz de decir con seguridad. "Ser una escritora de canciones o una modelo o una hermosa actriz y también ser la esposa de la persona amada."

Rei tiene muchos sueños y sueños, me da algo de lastima pensar en ella y en las demás chicas. No puedo entenderlas. Ellas son básicamente unas diosas o algo parecido, tal vez continúan conmigo porque las hago reir o porque también soy su princesa. Ellas no deberían sacrificar sus vidas por alguien como yo, ellas tienen sueños y cualidades, yo no tengo nada de eso.

Me tocó aparentar felicidad cuando dijo que algún día me casaría con Darien, sinceramente no sé si suceda y últimamente no me alegra mucho. "Arriba los ánimos porque esa es tu mejor cualidad." Eso fue lo que dijo Rei, ella siempre se preocupa mucho por mí. Y ahora estoy aquí escribiendo en mi diario en la mitad de la calle, veo a Darien a la distancia así que debo guardar mi diario y aparentar que me estaba quejando de mi última calificación.

8:00pm

Algo terrible ocurrió, un nuevo enemigo apareció y atacó a Rei, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo y por culpa de mi debilidad, Rei casi muere hoy. La tenía en mis brazos, su cuerpo se sentía frio y sin vida, me recordaba a la vez que murió contra Beryl, aun no logro olvidar ese terrible día. Todas murieron y yo era la ultima que quedaba con vida. Honestamente pensé lo peor, estaba a punto de usar el crista de plata y pedirle que le regresara la vida, no me importaba morir por una buena amiga como Rei después de todo; sin embargo algo sucedió y el llamado corazón puro regresó a su cuerpo. Posiblemente las fuerzas desconocidas que derrotaron al monstruo devolvieron aquella brillante joya a Rei. No he dejado de llorar desde entonces.

Selene, si algo como esto vuelve a suceder, por favor que me pase a mí, no a ellas. Te lo suplico, escucha mi ruego.


	7. Chapter 7

8 de abril

El cristal de plata no ha vuelto a brillar desde aquella batalla. Tengo miedo. No quiero ser una carga para las chicas, quiero poder ayudarles y defenderlas. Si bien odio con toda mi alma pelear, desearía poder hacerlo por ellas.

Darien y yo acabamos de tener una cita y me llevó a un refugio para gatos, al inicio pensé que me había llevado a ese lugar desértico para hacerlo pero en realidad habían gatos y quería. Creo que he estado dudando mucho de Darien sin razón alguna, él es un gran novio. Le mostré a las chicas el lugar de los gatos y todo terminó en otra pelea, no pude transformarme pero después del primer momento realmente romántico con Darien en mucho tiempo, mi broche cambió y pude transformarme. Llevamos a unos gatos al refugio de animales.

El poder del cristal de plata depende de mi corazón, tal vez por eso no podía transformarme y por eso fui tan débil cuando atacaron a Rei. Debo dejar de dudar y todo estará bien, protegeré a mis amigas y a todos los inocentes, eso es lo que más deseo en este mundo.


	8. Chapter 8

30 de junio

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y parece que a nadie le importa. Sammy se metió en problemas por empezar una pelea y mi mamá me saludó y se fue con Sammy a la escuela, con lo estresada que estaba no recordaba mi cumpleaños, y papá está fuera de la ciudad por el trabajo. Le dije a las chicas que hoy era mi cumpleaños pensando que lo habían olvidado pero no parecía importarles y cuando encontré a Darien, él había olvidado por completo mi cumpleaños.

No le importo a nadie, aunque no entiendo por qué diablos me molesta tanto, desde el principio lo supe. Nadie me necesita, soy tan fácilmente reemplazable que no debí haber revivido cuando morí en la batalla contra Beryl, lo único que hago es poner vidas en peligro. Las chicas hubieran trabajado perfectamente y con estas nuevas sailors no me necesitarían en lo más mínimo, así mismo Darien se hubiera conseguido a otra. No puedo pensar en eso, si lo sigo haciendo el cristal de plata volverá a perder su brillo y no podré transformarme.

Oficialmente el peor cumpleaños que he tenido. Haruka y Michiru me consolaron por lo de Darien olvidando mi cumpleaños, no fui capaz de decirle a las chicas que yo si le había dicho a Darien sobre mi cumpleaños y si sabía el día de su cumpleaños. Me tragué el orgullo por Rini, no puedo fallarle por tonterías como esta después de todo, además hay una utopía que depende de nuestra unión. No puedo fallarle a las chicas y a Rini por mi falta de madurez. El regalo que me dio Darien cuando lo encontré se convirtió en un monstruo, me sacó el corazón puro, Darien me salvó, se cayó mi broche y lo secuestraron, me sacrifiqué por Darien y volvieron a quitarme el corazón puro, las chicas y Uranus y Neptune me salvaron. Maldito cumpleaños! Tengo la peor suerte del mundo.

Darien y yo nos reconciliamos, después de la pequeña fiesta tuvo sexo conmigo en el parque y accedí al sentir culpa por haberle dado una cachetada. Lastimosamente solo empeoró mi cumpleaños. El maldito parque era demasiado frío, mi espalda me duele por culpa de las piedras que habían en el piso y a Darien no le importó cuando me quejé. A veces creo que no le importo pero él fue el que me salvó la vida, es mi príncipe azul, cierto? Soy afortunada al tener un hombre como él, debería madurar de una vez por todas y dejar de quejarme tanto. Es mi príncipe azul.

Cuando llegué mis padres estaban preocupados por mí y tuve que decirles que estaba con las chicas, les mentí. Sinceramente no entiendo cómo puedo tener el corazón puro, no me siento para nada pura. No soy virgen, miento y miles de cosas más.

¿Qué clase de chica soy?

Si llego a recibir un regaño de esa gata o las chicas sobre lo mal princesa que soy, seguramente romperé.

No necesito que alguien me lo diga para saber que soy una desgracia.


	9. Chapter 9

2 de julio

El pecho no deja de dolerme desde mi cumpleaños, mis padres salieron de la ciudad e hice creer a todos de que fui con ellos al igual que le mentí a mis padres diciendo que iba a quedarme en casa de Rei. No he podido dejar de llorar, no he dormido. Me siento rota pero no puedo preocupar a nadie, debo llorar lo suficiente como para ser capaz de sonreír cuando vea a todos, debo sonreír porque eso es lo mejor que tengo, mi sonrisa.

Tengo a mi príncipe azul y buenas amigas ¿Por qué debo sentirme así?

* * *

8 de julio

Rini volvió. Me siento tan feliz de tenerla de regreso que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Mientras esté aquí sé que hay un buen futuro para mí, ella aun existe así que no he arruinado nada y sé que no me permitirá estar mucho tiempo a solas con Darien. Supongo que aún sigo enojada por lo de mi cumpleaños.


	10. Chapter 10

23 de abril

Rini regresó al futuro hace dos semanas y todo ha sido un caos, Darien no me ha dejado paz ningún día, lo único que tiene en mente es tener sexo conmigo. Ayer tuvimos sexo anal, fue demasiado doloroso, odie por completo la experiencia. Estaba harta de todo, mi cuerpo me dolía así que lo decidí, le dije lo que pensaba. Hoy me negué a tener sexo con él, no sé si era porque estaba borracho o lo que fuera, pero él me golpeó...

"Maldita perra, eres mi mujer y debes hacer lo que yo digo. Eres mi puta. Si yo quiero sexo sin duda alguna lo tendré ahora que se fue Rini ¿Entiendes?"

Sus palabras aun retumban en mi mente, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la ira en sus palabras. No sé cómo describirlo, se sentía dominante, fría y fuerte, me sentí doblegada, completamente aterrorizada.

Fue como si me hubiera convertido en un conejo mientras él, se transformaba en un lobo, un grande y muy fuerte lobo con colmillos afilados. Indefensa y paralizada, reuní toda mi fuerza para hablar después de sentir el primer golpe, fue en mi nariz, lo sé porque fue desde ese momento que la sangre cubrió mi rostro.

Intenté decirle que me dolía pero no me escuchó, él solo me golpeó algunas veces y luego me tomó de las muñecas y tuvo sexo conmigo contra la pared. Dejó mi cuerpo hecho un desastre, tengo moretones en mi cuerpo, mis muñecas tienen marcas del agarre de sus manos, moretones en mi espalda de cómo me empujó contra la pared.

Cuando terminó me disculpé por lo que haberme portado de esa forma y que me tenía que ir porque mis padres movieron mi toque de queda por mis calificaciones. Él simplemente me dijo que no me preocupara, él comprendía que aún era muy inmadura y se disculpaba por el golpe. Me transformé en Eternal Sailor Moon y corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, finalmente noté la sangre en mis muslos al salir de mi transformación.

Por más que he intentado convencerme que es algo normal en una relación, no puedo. Me golpeó y estoy cubierta de moretones y sangre.

Me asusto cuando pienso en él, tengo miedo de hacerlo enojar de nuevo, me estremezco cuando recuerdo su voz diciendo a mi oído que soy suya.

No puedo dejar de llorar, desde que llegué no he dejado de hacerlo.

Miedo, dolor, terror, tristeza y pánico, no puedo decidirme por lo que siento. Simplemente tiemblo y lloro al mismo tiempo como una estúpida, cada vez que pienso en él. Por más que intento sacarme estos sentimientos del corazón, no puedo hacerlo, me aterra incluso ver su fotografía en mi habitación.

Incluso una idiota inmadura como yo sabe que esto no debería ser así.


	11. Chapter 11

24 de abril

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo besé con amor? ¿Por qué cambió de esta forma? ¿Cometí un error? Han pasado semanas o incluso meses desde la última vez que disfruté sus besos, no suspiro por él, no siento aquella calidez que recorría mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se tocaban. El amor se esfumó hace un largo tiempo, ahora lo sé.

Son las 4:00am, no he podido conciliar mi sueño ni dejar de llorar. Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que esto no es un cuento de hadas, Darien no es un príncipe azul y esto no es amor. Por más que lo estuviera intentando negar a mí misma yo no siento amor por Darien, ahora lo único que siento es miedo y dolor.

Siempre ignoré la verdad sobre él, quise negarme a mí misma que él no era bueno todo el tiempo. Es egoísta y hace todo para conseguir lo que quiere, manipulador que sabe que puede hacerme lo que se le ocurra y yo no me defenderé, me hace sentir culpa cuando no la tengo, mujeriego, inteligente y siempre sabe que decir para agradar y confundir. Caí en sus redes de falsas promesas y mentiras por culpa de mi idiotez. Soy su juguete, soy su presa.

No me gusta estar a su lado pero no lo puedo dejar. Las chicas me asesinarían por destruir la utopía que nos espera.

Longevidad, paz, armonía, riqueza y salud ¿Quién soy yo para destruir algo como eso? Además está Rini, esa tierna niña de cabello rosado que tanto adoro. No quiero que desaparezca por mi egoísmo sin embargo es triste darme cuenta que no soy feliz en ese futuro.

Rini siempre dijo que varias noches, cuando ella se escapó de su cama a hacer travesuras, ella me veía llorar en el jardín privado del palacio mientras miraba hacia las estrellas. Mi yo futuro no sonreía mucho, Rini me hizo prometer que sería feliz sin embargo no creo poder hacerlo. Mi destino está con Darien, debo seguir a su lado y cumplir sus deseos.

Quiero gritar, pero no puedo por temor a despertar a todos. Quiero decirle a alguien, pero sé que no me ayudará en nada, tengo miedo de que si le digo a las chicas me digan lo mismo que ya sé y se enojen conmigo o hablen con Darien.

Nuevamente tomaré un poco de maquillaje a mi mamá para ocultar mis moretones y sonreiré, no preocuparé a nadie de esa forma.


	12. Chapter 12

29 de abril

Me tengo miedo a mí misma. He notado que últimamente no soporto que la gente me toque, me había pasado ya algunas veces al inicio de mi relación sexual con Darien, pero ahora regresó ese miedo. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por mi propia paranoia, después de todo hoy mi hermano me tomó de la muñeca para detenerme y le lancé un libro que tenía en mi mano; no le doy abrazos a mis padres y me he apartado de las chicas sin darme cuenta.

Cada día me siento lejos de ellas, tan lejos como para que si quisieran tocarme tuvieran que levantarse, usando los mangas de Rei para hacerlas creer que estoy leyendo manga, cuando la realidad es que no soy capaz de hacer nada más que ver a la puerta y pedir a Selene para que Darien no entre al templo. No soy capaz de verlas a los ojos, es tan difícil hacerlo cuando sé que ellas pueden sospechar. Siempre que me llaman estoy lo suficientemente alerta como para responder al primer llamado. Si me acerco mucho, mi paranoia no me deja tranquilizarme, es como si me fueran a golpear nuevamente

Soy una completa idiota e inmadura, mi problema es con Darien, no con los demás pero aun así no puedo dejar de recordarlo cuando alguien más me toca. Debo hacer algo con eso o todos lo notarán y empezarán a burlarse de mí. Es vergonzoso, suficiente tengo con ser la buena para nada, estúpida, llorona e inmadura, no quiero agregar esa parte o pensaran que además de todo soy una desconfiada que le tiene miedo a su propia sombra.

¿Qué dirían si se enteraran de que yo, sailor moon, soy una completa fracasada?

Maldita sea, ningún superhéroe se supone debe recibir una paliza como la que Darien me dio.


	13. Chapter 13

5 de mayo

Lo odio, odio estar con una persona que no quiero.

Aborrezco su fría sonrisa, su mirada inexpresiva y aquel aire de superioridad que lo envuelve. In comprensivo, irascible, manipulador e insoportable. El día de hoy volvió a golpearme en medio de un ataque de ira porque aparentemente lo avergoncé frente a sus superiores en el hospital, lo único que hice fue hacerle un favor y llevarle sus notas y un almuerzo al hospital para ser una buena novia, sin embargo tropecé con una enfermera y todo salió volando. No fue mi culpa, simplemente tropecé, no fue algo que planeara hacer pero Darien no lo vio de esa forma. Limpié el desastre que creé y me disculpé, no parecía importarle en ese momento, se veía tan calmado como siempre y me fui. Cuando llegó el momento de mi cita con Darien, lo encontré borracho en su apartamento, estaba histérico y me golpeó con fuerza.

"Maldita perra, por tu estupidez ahora soy la burla del hospital. Esto no hubiera pasado si supieras caminar más de dos pasos sin causar catástrofes como un maldito terremoto."

Tuve deseos de decir algo pero sabía que no debía, él terminaría conmigo y se buscaría a otra, además del constante temor que siento cuando estoy a su lado. Me disculpé con él, y él simplemente me golpeó y cuando su ira pasó tuvo sexo conmigo hasta caer dormido por el cansancio y yo me quedé a su lado viendo el reloj, completamente incapaz de dormir. La razón por la que no corrí en ese momento fue porque tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar al dejarlo solo, eran las 5:35am cuando finalmente despertó y simplemente se disculpó conmigo, acepté su disculpa y corrí a mi casa con el pretexto de haber olvidado avisar a mis padres. No me molesté en verme al espejo, solo me vestí antes de salir. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo que terminé corriendo descalza con los zapatos en mis manos por las calles de Tokio.

Soy una simple cobarde, una vergüenza para cualquiera, a pesar de ser una heroína no puedo evitar paralizarme y dejar que haga conmigo lo que quiera. Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado y evitado alguno de los golpes o hubiera tenido las habilidades de Lita, no sentiría tanto dolor en estos momentos, tampoco hubiera armado semejante escena. Todos se detenían para verme, me señalaron cada vez que me veían, fue poco después que comprendí la razón.

Sinceramente agradezco que mis padres estén en su luna de miel y Sammy se esté quedando con un amigo, no creo que les hubiese gustado verme en estos momentos.

Nariz roja, labio inflamado, sangre seca en mi rostro, cabello desordenado, ojo morado, ojos rojos, ojeras y piel pálida además de pies cubiertos de rasguños y los chupones en mi cuello. Eso fue lo primero que vi en ese maldito espejo de cuerpo completo de mi habitación. No podía reconocerme y lo peor es que sabía que había más heridas bajo mis ropas mugrientas, ensangrentadas y sudorosas.

Finalmente lloré y no he dejado de hacerlo.

¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser feliz?

Querido diario, sabes la razón?


	14. Chapter 14

6 de mayo

Sueños rotos, sin amor y estando destinada a una persona que no me gusta, eso es lo que significa ser una maldita princesa de 15 años. No existe el chico de mis sueños, no estoy destinada al amor, los príncipes azules no existen, posiblemente jamás lo hicieron. Fui estúpida al haber pensado que existían los finales felices.

Hoy compré algo de maquillaje para ocultar las heridas que no han terminado de sanar, sinceramente no sé qué haría sin mi excelente capacidad sanadora, después de todo gracias a ellas siempre he sanado el doble de rápido que una persona normal; sin embargo no todo es tan fácil como parece, cuando compré mi maquillaje la señora que me atendió me vio con lástima. "No importa qué tan guapo sea, debes dejarlo, eres muy joven para esto." Esas fueron las palabras que me dijo cuando salí de la tienda.

Tal vez fueron los moretones en mi cuello y rostro los que me delataron, tal vez fueron las ojeras o mis ojos rojos por el llanto, tal vez fueron las marcas en mis muñecas o mi empeño por esconder mis heridas comprando una gran cantidad de bases, polvos y demás; sin embargo eso no importa, lo importante fue que alguien lo notó.

Me congelé y empecé a llorar frente a aquella mujer, corrí tan rápido como pude, sentía que todos me miraban con esos mismos ojos llenos de lástima. Me duele, siento como si me estuviera rompiendo cada vez más, alguien lo notó, no debí haber salido hoy. Sus miradas, no soporto sus miradas de lástima. Sé lo que tienen que decir, debo dejarlo a él pero no puedo hacerlo, sencillamente no es una opción.

Mi felicidad es un pequeño costo por la felicidad y paz de todos, no puedo destruir la utopía por la que tanto hemos luchado. Soy la guerrera que lucha por la justicia, mi sueño es que la paz llegue a este planeta y que todos san felices y que nadie sufra, si debo sacrificarme para cumplir este sueño definitivamente lo haré.

7 de mayo

El día de hoy me maquillé por primera vez, la hora que pasé frente al espejo probando diferentes cosas para ocultar mis heridas funcionó. Nadie notó nada. Mis ojeras fueron invisibles para las chicas al igual que los hematomas en mi cuerpo. No lo notaron hoy y jamás lo harán, últimamente me he hecho experta en actuar.

Mentir, creo que es mi mejor habilidad, de alguna forma no me sorprende.


	15. Chapter 15

15 de mayo

Hoy vi a Darien, besando a una de sus compañeras de la universidad, entraron a un complejo de apartamentos diferente al de Darien. No hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que van a hacer. Me engaña.

Me siento como una idiota, no puedo dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué?

Me golpea, me insulta, me lastima de todas las formas posibles, pero aun así me duele que me hubiera traicionado. Tal vez en el fondo aun no soy capaz de odiarlo o dejarlo, por más que me duela creo que lo sigo amando y tenía la fantasía de que en algún momento volvería a ser mi príncipe azul.

Querido diario, he llegado a la conclusión de que soy una estúpida.

No tiene sentido tener esperanzas en algo que es imposible.

* * *

20 de mayo

Supongo que ya se está pasando mi miedo al contacto o por lo menos me he acostumbrado de nuevo a que me toquen, sigo asustándome un poco cuando me tocan sin que lo note pero ya no reacciono de una forma tan exagerada, simplemente volteo para ver de quien se trata y me relajo cuando confirmo que no es Darien.

Sin embargo Darien sigue causándome temor, no importa lo romántica que sea nuestra cita o la ropa que me compre como regalo, siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a golpearme. Y creo que realmente me he convertido en una puta, ya no me importa abrir las piernas cuando lo pide o hacer cualquier cosa que desee y me contento con saber que lastimará menos si lo hago de esa forma.

* * *

21 de mayo

Pasar tiempo con mis amigas es mi mejor cura, ellas siempre consiguen hacer que mis preocupaciones se esfumen por algún tiempo, hacerme sentir protegida. Cuando estoy con ellas no puedo evitar sentirme relajada, ellas son mis amigas, no, ellas son mis hermanas, no sé qué haría sin ellas.

Me gusta verlas sonreír y divertirse, disfrutar del mundo como simples adolescentes, sin preocupaciones por el futuro que nos esperan. No dejo de pensar en mi sueño más preciado es vivir en un mundo de fantasía en el cual todas nosotras pudiéramos ser felices. Sé que es imposible, es demasiado idealismo, Tokio de cristal y Rini nacieron de la unión de la tierra y la luna, es decir de Darien y de mí, Tokio de cristal es un sinónimo de paz, Rini mi felicidad, las chicas sin duda alguna son felices en un mundo pacifico como Tokio de cristal; sin embargo por obvias razones no seré feliz con Darien. La mejor opción de cumplir mi sueño está en permanecer con Darien, ya que hay paz, las chicas serán felices y Rini existirá, en otro escenario yo podría llegar a ser feliz pero no existe la preciada paz ni Rini, además de vivir bajo la inconformidad constante de mis sailors.

Puede que a veces me disguste mi vida al punto de querer desaparecer, odie a Darien con toda mi alma, me sienta como una puta o un saco de boxeo; pero aun así cuando llega ese momento en el día en el cual puedo estar con ellas, todo cambia. No puedo evitar sentir mis penas esfumarse, saber que no me equivoqué en elegir su felicidad sobre la mía, sentirme orgullosa por mi elección, darme cuenta que todo mi sacrificio es apreciado por ellas sin saberlo.

No me importa si no me dan las gracias, si me tratan como a una completa inútil o lo que sea; sé que no lo dicen para herirme. Les daré el futuro que tanto anhelan y la felicidad que merecen, lucharé por ellas que tanto han hecho por mí, después de todo ellas son mi fuerza.

Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

Mis queridas hermanas que tanto han sacrificado por mí, su torpe princesa. Por ustedes aceptaré seguir con este destino que tanto desean, lloraré lágrimas de sangre rodeada de rosas rojas, no me quejaré con ustedes, no las molestaré con mis lamentos, seré fuerte, me mantendré firme y lucharé.

* * *

22 de mayo

Darien me golpeó nuevamente. Cuando llegué a su apartamento para salir a nuestra cita, lo encontré ebrio y visiblemente enojado. Intenté calmarlo pero solo parecía hacerlo enojar más.

"Los idiotas celosos del hospital, soy mejor que todos ellos y me tratan como un idiota." Eso era lo que decía. "No importa si me acuesto con la hija del supervisor, no me dan lo que quiero."

Al escuchar eso no pude soportarlo más. Una ola de ira inundó mi cuerpo y cometí un error, empecé a gritarle y reclamarle el hecho de que me hubiera sido infiel, me mandó a callar y no le hice caso, fue en ese momento que me golpeó.

Mi cabeza sigue dándome vueltas por culpa de su paliza. Ojo morado, labio partido, nariz rota, mejilla inflamada y más moretones. Grité tanto que en algún momento alguien entró y tuvo que separarlo de mí, pude reconocer a esa persona como uno de los amigos de Darien, no me detuve para mirarlo y empecé a correr tan rápido como pude. Mi brazo y costillas me dolían, pensé en ir al hospital pero no podía porque mis padres lo sabrían así que terminé buscando información en internet y usé mis ahorros para comprar un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Terminé enyesando mi brazo derecho cuando noté que se veía extraño, agradezco saber escribir con las dos manos, no tendré problemas en la escuela y nadie notará nada malo, vendé mis costillas después de colocar una crema que sirve como anestesia local o algo parecido. Ni un youma me había lastimado tanto, me duele cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y me veo tan mal que no puedo ni reconocerme.

Le dije a mis padres que me quedaría con Mina cuando realmente estoy en mi habitación, detrás de mi cama para que no me vean, entré por el balcón mientras cenaban. Seguramente se infartarían si me ven así o pensarían que soy una vergüenza.

No soy capaz de dormir, no puedo olvidar los ojos de Darien, esos ojos azules intimidantes viéndome con ira pura mientras me golpeaba como si fuera un saco de boxeo para descargar su ira.

Tengo miedo.

Jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan asustada.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si nadie lo hubiera separado de mí?

Si le digo a alguien sería en vano, no podré separarme de Darien si quiero que Rini nazca y crear Tokio de Cristal. Sé que Tokio de Cristal existe, soy su reina y por tanto estoy viva, eso significa que si algo como lo que sucedió hoy se repite y no hay nadie, no moriré.

* * *

24 de mayo

Ayer dormí literalmente todo el día y aun así sigo sintiéndome derrotada, tan cansada y adolorida que no deseo moverme. Darien me ha llamado unas 5 veces hoy, no he contestado sus llamadas ya que no deseo su disculpa vacía o tener sexo con él, por lo menos espero que me deje pasar una semana sin ver su asqueroso rostro. Si, he disfrutado tener sexo con él algunas veces, puede que sea al final que disfruto algo pero lo hago, aunque es algo meramente físico y no hay amor en ello. En lugar de amor están mis intereses: Un novio feliz que no me lastima, me compra cosas y existe un futuro donde todos son felices.

Es aburrido estar en el piso de mi habitación, no hay nada que hacer diferente a ver el techo pero supongo que esto es bueno para mis costillas adoloridas, creo que las tengo fisuradas o magulladas, me duele cada vez que las toco o me muevo mucho. En internet encontré que lo mejor era el reposo en cama… supongo que no importa si estoy en el piso, después de todo estoy acostada.

No quiero que esto se repita y tampoco quiero estar al lado de Darien, pero sé que nada de eso es posible. Darien es frio, posesivo, cruel y cuando está borracho es agresivo. A veces me pregunto si él siente amor o simple posesividad por mí. Me expone a sus amigos como si yo fuese un trofeo, soy su "colegiala inocente", lo he oído comentar a sus amigos en más de una ocasión. Puedo ser colegiala pero no soy inocente, ya no lo soy, él mató mi inocencia.

Mi rostro es irreconocible, completamente morado e hinchado, no pude evitar llorar cuando me vi al espejo. Aproveché que mi mamá salió para ir a tomar un baño y sacar algunas gaseosas del refrigerador.

Mi mamá entró a mi habitación para buscar un lápiz para escribir, tuve que esconderme bajo mi cama para que no me viera.

* * *

25 de mayo

Mi madre, la reina Serenity apareció hoy, por algo relacionado con la luna llena. Ella me vio y me preguntó la razón por la que me encontraba así, no podía decirle que fue Darien, así que simplemente le dije. "Un borracho me atacó, no quería que nadie se preocupara." Fue sorprendente cuando me creyó y pasó a explicarme algunas cosas sobre algo relacionado con "semillas estelares", al parecer mi semilla estelar logró fusionarse con una parte del cristal de plata y regenerarse formando un cristal más fuerte que el cristal de plata original que se encuentra en mi broche.

También me dijo que cuando tuve sexo con Darien, la tierra me eligió como su princesa y futura reina lo cual generó que mi semilla estelar tomara la forma de una rosa, supongo que significa que estoy obligada a pasar el resto de mi vida con Darien, absolutamente maravilloso! Básicamente el planeta me terminó de encadenar a su príncipe.

Mi mamá no pudo decirme gran cosa, comentó algo sobre mi herencia por parte de mi padre, al parecer mi padre es Apolo, dios del sol y que Selene, diosa de la luna es mi tátara abuela o algo parecido. Es confuso, soy una semidiosa o algo parecido según lo que me dijo, al parecer recibiré mi herencia en algún momento a partir de los 16 años, cuando llegue el momento tendré más guardianes, ganaré una nueva transformación, más poderes y podré darle a las chicas la transformación de eternal. Solo hay un problema con eso, necesito amor, mi madre dijo que sin amor jamás obtendré eso.

Las chicas siguen con la misma transformación en Tokio de Cristal, eso significa que jamás obtendré amor. Las chicas jamás deben enterarse, me van a culpar por no ser capaz de amarlo y hacerlas más fuertes. Debo amar a Darien, pero no creo ser capaz de amarlo de nuevo, lo único que me queda es esperar y rogar a que mi padre, Apolo, me compadezca y haga una excepción. Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y enamorarme de él.

* * *

29 de mayo

Nadie se dio cuenta de mis heridas aunque debo decir que la ausencia de hinchazón y el maquillaje tuvieron mucho que ver en esto. Me encontré con Darien después de clases, me esperaba en la entrada con un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates, usando un traje negro. Las chicas comentaron sobre lo tierno que se veía, abracé a Darien absteniéndome de golpear su rostro con mi yeso y murmuró a mi oído disculpas, le dije aquella frase que practiqué toda la noche.

"No te preocupes, Amor. Sé que estabas frustrado y borracho, no fue tu culpa. También entiendo lo de esa chica, sé lo importante que es tu trabajo." Lo besé frente a las chicas quienes parecían felices por la escena romántica frente a ellas. "Esta semana tenemos exámenes, podríamos posponer la cita? Mis padres me dijeron que no me dejarían salir en un mes si sacaba calificaciones muy bajas y no quiero dejar de verte." Engañé completamente a Darien, me creyó y me felicitó por mi madurez, me entregó sus obsequios y se fue a una entrevista que tenía. Desde el principio me imaginé que su traje no era para mí, aprovechó lo de la entrevista para usar traje y entregarme obsequios de disculpas. Estoy segura de que se siente lo suficientemente culpable para comprarme algo de ropa en nuestra próxima cita como la última vez…

Sueno como una prostituta. Me siento asqueada conmigo misma.

Parece que al final del día el futuro depende de mis habilidades en la cama y para mantener a mi novio conforme conmigo… me doy asco ¿Por qué las chicas siguen conmigo? Tal vez sea porque no saben que soy una puta o porque voy a ser la reina del planeta, después de todo quien querría estar con alguien como yo? Claro, además de mi muy considerado y amoroso "príncipe azul", quien me ama por ser su puta personal.


	16. Chapter 16

1 de junio

Con cada día que pasa no dejo de preguntarme qué pensarían las chicas de mí si supieran la verdad sobre mi relación con Darien. Les importaría o simplemente me dirían de frente que deje de quejarme y sonría, que esa es mi obligación. Realmente me asusta decirles y darme cuenta de que jamás les importé como yo, Serena Tsukino.

Me he dado cuenta que después de cada paliza me resulta difícil convivir con las chicas y regresa mi miedo irracional a ser tocada por alguien, mi paranoia al pensar que Darién volverá a atacar. Tal vez sea porque soy una maldita llorona, después de tanto me he dado cuenta que llorar es lo único que hago bien, soy un fracaso.

¿Por qué cada vez se me dificulta más ver a las chicas a los ojos?

Estoy cansada de sentirme tan débil y cansada y aun así tener que ir a la escuela y aparentar estar bien solo para recibir inultos por lo estúpida que soy por no poder obtener una nota aprobatoria. Definitivamente odio la escuela, no sé ni para qué tengo que ir si ya sé que soy un completo fracaso y lo único que causo es la decepción de mis padres. El día de hoy escuché a mis padres cansados hablando sobre lo frustrante que es gastar su dinero en mis estudios cuando yo tengo unas notas tan horribles. Eso me hace sentir incluso peor.

Hay días, como hoy, en los cuales simplemente desearía desaparecer, huir o morir, cualquier opción está bien para mí en este punto; sin embargo hay una cosa que no cambia y es el recuerdo de Rini que me hace permanecer firme.

Por esa bella utopía y por Rini estoy dispuesta permanecer en este averno llamado vida.

17 de junio

Mis heridas habían sanado así que me quité el yeso, mi brazo había sanado pero aun tenía algunos moretones, cuando los vio Darien sintió tanta culpa que me dijo que quería comprarme.

Pasé mi tarde con las chicas y he notado que ellas piensan que mi relación con Darien es perfecta, siguen hablando de la escena romántica de Darien entregándome un ramo de rosas y chocolates frente a todos en la escuela. No puedo creer la facilidad sobrenatural que tienen para ver chicos guapos, decir que son perfectos a simple vista y atreverse a decir que desearían un novio como Darien. Ellas no lo conocen, si lo hicieran no desearían un novio como él.

Sinceramente me causa angustia, ellas toman muy a la ligera a los chicos y creen en los chicos perfectos, no quiero que terminen con alguien como Darien. Estoy pensando que yo debería supervisar a sus novios, no voy a permitir que terminen con alguien como Darien o peor. Sé que soy algo paranoica pero deseo que ellas sean felices, después de todo mientras ellas sean felices nada más importa, ellas serán felices por mí que no puedo serlo.

Darien va a ir a un congreso de medicina que se realizará en 1 semana en Osaka, con duración de una semana, tiempo más que suficiente para pasar mi cumpleaños sin él y poder relajarme.

30 de junio

El día de hoy fue tan feliz! Las chicas me dieron la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz y relajada por las chicas, no podía dejar de reír por los chistes de Mina, incluso tuve una pelea con Rei, hace algún tiempo había dejado de tenerlas por culpa de mi estúpido miedo, tenía temor a golpeada por Rei mientras me gritaba. Sé que es una tontería, pero aun así no podía controlarlo. Ahora dejaré toda esa mierda depresiva y hablaré de mi cumpleaños.

Lita me preparó un gran pastel de chocolate y un montón de comida, definitivamente Lita es la mejor chef del mundo. Mina y Rei hicieron una pequeña y muy animada competencia de canto, obviamente ganó la futura actriz, modelo y cantante del grupo, mi querida hermana rubia, aunque Rei no lo admita sé que estaba indignada, después de todo sé que odia perder. Para aligerar el ambiente "accidentalmente" empecé una pelea tonta con Rei debido a que el tamaño más grande que el mío, eran iguales pero importa. A los pocos minutos ya no le importaba la competencia, simplemente nos reímos juntas.

Incluso Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru llegaron a felicitarme, no pudieron estar mucho tiempo conmigo pero aun así me gustó estar con ellas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que son pocas las veces que podemos estar juntas sin un enemigo de por medio.

Fui realmente feliz, ninguna de ellas estaba obligada a celebrar mi cumpleaños pero aun así lo hicieron. Me hizo sentir como si realmente fueran mis amigas, más que un simple grupo obligado a defenderme por haber sido una princesa en mi vida pasada. No entiendo por qué a veces soy capaz de pensar que ellas están a mi lado simplemente por obligación, ellas son mis amigas por extraño que sea.

Me dieron regalos, Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina me compraron un pequeño brazalete con el signo de sus planetas y el de mi luna, no lo dijeron y aparenté no entenderlo pero realmente comprendí el mensaje. Siempre estaremos juntas, una promesa silenciosa representada por un simple accesorio, una promesa que representa nuestra unión y todo lo que hemos pasado, un regalo para que aun cuando no estén pueda tener algo de ellas conmigo. Luché contra mi llanto al recordar las tantas batallas en las cuales sus vidas han corrido peligro y como tantos días, me repetí una y otra vez que ellas están con vida, paradas frente a mí. Siempre atesoraré este pequeño obsequio, nuestra promesa de permanecer juntas sin importar lo que nos suceda.

Muchos pueden pensar que somos simple niñas pero la verdad es que en algún momento nos convertimos en guerreras, mujeres adultas que comprenden los riesgos que existen en el campo de batalla y la constante posibilidad de morir en combate. Si bien muchas veces pensé en gritarle a Luna por haber robado mi inocencia en el momento que me entregó mi broche, también le agradezco por darme la oportunidad de encontrarlas a ellas, mis compañeras de batalla, guardianas y más importante aún, mis hermanas.

Haruka y Michiru, ambas me dieron un regalo visiblemente más costoso que el de las chicas, ya me lo imaginaba debido a que son famosas y todo eso. Sus regalos fueron: un cd con canciones de las dos, un computador portátil y un collar con una luna de plata con diamantes. Oh, dulce Selene, no puedo evitar pensar en la última vez que me sentí así, como una simple adolescente o niña completamente eufórica, al punto de casi tener un ataque cardiaco. Ese par siempre aparenta ser más maduras que nosotras, veían a las chicas con un aire de superioridad como si se encontraran en una competencia para entregarme el mejor regalo. No dejaron de reírse por mi reacción. Siempre sobre protectoras, bromeando conmigo y con deseos de mimarme, mis queridas hermanas mayores, Haruka y Michiru.

Hotaru me dio un álbum de fotos y un girasol, no pude evitar agradecer internamente el hecho de que hubiera decidido darme un girasol por encima de una maldita rosa roja, lo juro, ya estaba empezando a detestar las flores. Finalmente, Setsuna irónicamente me dio un reloj despertador y un calendario, casi no soy capaz de contener la risa al ver su regalo, es hilarante, no puedo creer que la Sailor del tiempo me dé como regalo algo semejante a mí, la princesa de la impuntualidad.

En momentos como ese no puedo evitar sentir la libertad que no poseo, gozar con quienes quiero como una simple adolescente, dejando de lado lo relacionado con mi deber como princesa o Sailor, sonreír y reír con naturalidad.

Por un minuto tuve un recuerdo de mi vida pasada, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en el jardín del palacio, riendo y comiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sentí deseos de llorar, sin embargo esta vez era por la felicidad que sentía al darme cuenta que sin importar en qué vida estemos siempre seremos capaces de disfrutar tiempo juntas.

Hubiera deseado decirles lo importante que son para mí, que por ellas yo lo sacrificaría todo, mi vida y mi alma sin dudar, agradecerles por todo lo que hacen por mí, sin embargo mi cobardía no me lo permitió. Seguramente me hubieran llamado llorona o hubiera arruinado el momento, convertido un momento pacífico y feliz en uno dramático sin razón aparente o las hubiera preocupado.

Aun en aquellos días que me siento tan mal que deseo desaparecer, al verlas a ellas no puedo evitar sentir la calma que no tengo, fuerzas renovadas y su protección. Solo cuando estoy a su lado me siento protegida y acompañada, y llega un momento en el cual ya no debo fingir felicidad. Ellas son la razón por la que sonrío.

Ellas, mis compañeras de batalla, mis queridas y fieles guerreras, mis mejores amigas, mis adoradas hermanas, significan más para mí de lo que piensan, son quienes traen la paz y luz a mi vida. Sin saberlo, ellas son la razón por la cual aún creo en el amor y tengo esperanzas.

Una vida sin ellas es algo que no puedo ni imaginar, simplemente no tendría sentido vivir así.


	17. Chapter 17

19 de julio

Las rosas rojas, cuando era más joven pensaba que significaban amor, su belleza siempre me cautivó y la idea de recibir una de estas de mi novio me hacía sentir feliz. Qué estúpida fui! Al verme al espejo y recordar la sangre de las heridas que recibí hace poco, no puedo dejar de pensar en el color rojo de esas rosas, tan rojas como la sangre, es imposible verlas sin pensar en una paliza, después de todo son el regalo que siempre después de una golpiza ¿Romanticismo o simplemente para que combine con mis heridas? La respuesta es tan obvia que no puedo evitar reír, en qué momento recibiré una rosa violeta o azul para que encaje con el color de mi piel. La negra sin duda alguna me la dará el día que muera.

La rosa roja, mi flor más odiada.

¿Quién pensaría que esa flor me podría causar tanto asco? Esas flores que alguna vez salvaron mi vida ahora me repugnan, cada vez que veo una siento deseos de aplastarla. Cada vez que Darien me da una, llego a mi casa y después de revisar que Luna no me esté mirando la destruyo y lanzo a la basura o por la ventana.

Cada vez que sostengo una rosa roja puedo escuchar la voz de Darien decir: "Lo lamento."

Una rosa más desde la última vez que escribí en este diario, hace solo 2 días, los golpes siguen traduciéndose en rosas y comprarme cosas, ya ni siquiera se molesta en disculparse, simplemente me da mis regalos y ya. Darien últimamente ha estado demasiado estresado, no ha recibido la respuesta de una beca que solicitó, así que me imagino que es por eso que está más violento de lo normal.

Mi amoroso novio debería considerar pedir una beca de boxeo en lugar de una beca para sus estudios de medicina, estoy segura de que él sería el mejor boxeador de todos, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus calificaciones seguramente obtendrá su anhelada beca. Vi un papel en su apartamento, al parecer la beca es en USA, espero que la obtenga y lo saquen del país lo más rápido posible.

20 de julio

Sucedió algo feliz para variar. Darien me dijo que se iba a USA en un agosto con un programa de intercambio, obtuvo su beca.

Selene, gracias por escuchar mis ruegos, no puedo esperar a que se aleje de mí.

1 de agosto

Darien se fue a USA hoy, lo acompañé al aeropuerto y me dio un anillo de compromiso. Una cadena más que me liga a él, por lindo que sea el anillo o romántica que haya sido la proposición, me siento como una prisionera del destino. Las chicas creen que no sé lo que significa el anillo, me hice la tonta para no tener que hablar de mi futuro con él, mis amigas creen que esto es un cuento de hadas pero está lejos de serlo y ellas no deben saberlo.

Me gusta escucharlas hablar de chicos y del amor como si fuera un cuento de hadas, con ello siento que por lo menos ellas serán felices en Tokio de cristal, se casarán con quienes deseen y serán felices por mí. Supongo que si ellas, mis guardianas y amigas son felices es suficiente para mí. Yo no veo chicos, no me interesan, lo último que deseo es enamorarme de alguien y tener que permanecer al lado de Darien.

Hoy apareció un enemigo nuevo y tres sailors nuevas, sin embargo no tengo el valor para decirle a las chicas aun y destruir su paz.

4 de agosto

Luna cree que cada día lloro porque extraño a Darien, cuando la verdad es que lloro por la felicidad de tenerlo lejos y sentirme libre del destino. No siento su fuerte agarre sobre mis brazos, mis heridas ya sanaron como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, sin embargo en mis dedos descansa aquel anillo descansa la promesa de que lo volveré a ver y eso me angustia. Me dejará sentir libertad, sentirme dueña de mi misma para luego regresar y robar mi vida, es doloroso, pensar en mi futuro es algo que me deprime.


	18. Chapter 18

6 de agosto

Hay un chico nuevo en mi clase, su nombre es Seiya, lo había visto un par de veces antes y jamás me imaginé que formara parte de ese grupo famoso llamado Three lights. Es muy amable y divertido aunque es algo egocéntrico.

25 de agosto

Seiya no ha dejado de seguirme, lo encuentro en todas partes, si tropiezo con alguien es con él y cuando necesito ayuda con algo es él quien me ayuda. Me invitó a un café el día de hoy, me divertí mucho, hace tanto tiempo que no era capaz de divertirme tanto. Adoro sus ojos expresivos y su sonrisa coqueta, a pesar de su aspecto tan similar al de Darien esos pequeños detalles lo hacen una persona completamente diferente.

Darien: Frio, inexpresivo, aburrido.

Seiya: Amable, expresivo, divertido.

Los ojos fríos o lujuriosos de mi prometido me hacen temblar por una mezcla de miedo, derrota, resignación e infelicidad. Por el contrario los de mi guapo acosador me hacen sentir amada sin importar el tiempo que llevo con él.

Conozco este sentimiento de anhelo, de desear su presencia, es amor, lo sé. Debo eliminar ese sentimiento, intentar alejarme de él, desearía poner una barrera alrededor de mi corazón para evitarme ese dolor que sé llegará, porque sin importar cómo lo vea cualquier amor mío está destinado a la tragedia.

Hay un destino que debe cumplirse y Seiya no forma parte de ese destino, eso es seguro.

18 de septiembre

Soy una idiota, débil e ilusa. Cometí un error. Me he dado cuenta de que cada día pienso en Seiya, mientras las chicas están en sus clubes y Luna tiene citas con Artemis, yo estoy al lado de él. Lo veo practicar, me enseña algunos pasos de baile, me invita a un refresco y luego corre para encontrarse con sus hermanos. Es como un ritual para nosotros, día tras día hacemos lo mismo y lo disfruto enormemente, es como si todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran cuando estoy a su lado. Su brillante sonrisa y su mirada cálida me hacen desear pasar mi vida a su lado. Lo amo y sé que él me ama, no hacen falta las palabras para transmitir ese sentimiento.

Lo amo, ese sentimiento invade mi corazón, me hace sentir realmente viva y feliz de vivir. Mi corazón ha vuelto a latir, no es por Darien, es por Seiya. Sonrió con felicidad, tropiezo con frecuencia cuando estoy a su lado a la espera de que me toque, sus brazos son cálidos, me gusta imaginar que me está abrazando cuando me sostiene.

¿Alguna vez amé a Darien? No lo sé, siempre que sentí algo parecido él me decía que estábamos en público, sus ojos siempre fueron fríos y posesivos, supongo que Darien hizo desparecer la magia desapareció tan rápido como llegó o posiblemente yo esperaba demasiado. Sigo escribiendo falsas cartas de amor, no ha contestado y no me importa, por el contrario eso me alegra y definitivamente no le diré a las chicas, las creo capaces de localizarlo y hacerlo hablar conmigo.

Cometí un error al enamorarme, un amor correspondido pero a la vez imposible. Mi corazón le pertenece a Seiya pero mi vida le pertenece a Tokio de Cristal. Amor sin destino, un amor que nadie soportará. Fui una idiota por dejar que se acercara tanto, romperé nuestros corazones cuando llegue el momento en que Darien regrese y todo terminará. No puedo creer lo miserable que es mi vida.

25 de septiembre

Seiya está teniendo momentos difíciles con su coreografía, perdió un examen en el que pudo haber aprobado con una calificación mucho más alta por culpa de su preocupación. Estoy segura de que mejorará, práctica todo el tiempo los pasos de la coreografía. Darien parecía lograr todo sin esfuerzo alguno, por el contrario Seiya lo logra con determinación además de ser tierno y comprensivo. Está preocupado por mis calificaciones y mientras practica me hace memorizar cosas y cuando tengo dudas se detiene y me explica, por primera vez comprendo los temas y Seiya fue muy insistente conmigo.

"Eres muy inteligente bombón."

"No te estreses y deja de llamarte tonta, ya lo comprenderás."

"Toma un descanso corto, no podrás entender nada si estás cansada."

"Eres increíble, aun no he podido hacer esa parte, me explicas?"

"Has avanzado mucho, seguramente le ganarás a Taiki en ese examen."

La única persona que conozco que no me llama tonta, cabeza hueca ni nada parecido. Sentí deseos de llorar pero pude contenerme, supongo que me gusta escuchar halagos para variar. Ese tonto se niega a ver todos mis defectos, no se da cuenta que siendo tan amable y tierno terminará destrozando mi corazón en el momento en que Darien aparezca.

Sailor Moon, guerrera del amor y la justicia, luchando por la justicia… El amor no está destinado a triunfar, es simplemente un cuento de hadas, el amor no tiene lugar en el mundo real y si lo tiene está rodeado de sufrimiento.

4 de octubre

Hoy entregaron la calificación del último examen, sorprendentemente los pasé todos con calificaciones altas, incluyendo un 91 en matemáticas y un 85 en física. Tuve que ocultar mi calificación a las chicas, si ven mi notas van a esperar que continúe sacando buenas notas, además por notas sé que Mina no estará en las habilitaciones, se han hecho muchas tareas así que está fuera de peligro. Estoy feliz de que a Seiya le fue muy bien en sus exámenes y en la coreografía, se esforzó mucho después de todo.

Cuando llegó el momento de nuestra usual cita informal, le mostré los exámenes a Seiya y me felicitó. Me invitó a cenar ya que no tenía que hacer nada por la tarde o por la noche y me preguntó algo que nadie jamás me había preguntado: "Bombón, que quieres hacer cuando termines la preparatoria?"

Sé muy bien que Darien no quiere que haga algo diferente a casarme con él y ser ama de casas, para luego convertirme en reina y dejar todo a su poder. Las chicas desean que ingrese a la universidad y estudie, por lo menos Amy ha expresado su deseo de que continúe con mis estudios y creo que me gustaría para estar a su lado y aprender a hacer algo útil, pero sé que no puedo. Por descarte le contesté a Seiya que quería casarme y ser ama de casas, lo único que hizo fue reír y le dije que no era broma, igualmente no soy buena en absolutamente nada de lo que hago. Me preguntó por mis intereses y pasatiempos, de un momento a otro me dijo que había encontrado la profesión correcta para mí, hizo un par de llamadas y me dijo que me presentaría a alguien mañana como premio por mis calificaciones.

5 de octubre

Seiya es increíble. Me llevó a una especie de oficina y había un par de hombres que empezaron a enseñarme cómo crear videojuegos y luego me invitó a su ensayo privado de canto, al parecer a partir de hoy tendré mis propias clases extra tres días a la semana que misteriosamente coinciden con los días en los que las chicas no salen de los clubes hasta la noche…

Me divertí mucho y a Seiya no le importa que yo cante mal, me dijo que después de unas cuantas clases cantaría como una profesional, no le diré a las chicas o seguramente se quejarán.

12 de noviembre

Me ha ido muy bien en las clases de videojuegos que Seiya me consiguió, mi tutor me dijo que como proyecto podría hacer una versión más simple de sailor v, estoy muy emocionada. La profesora de canto de Seiya dice que he mejorado mucho y que podría ser una cantante si me esforzaba lo suficiente. Es extraño conseguir tantos halagos, se siente bien saber que soy buena para algo, para variar.

¿Siempre he tenido tantas habilidades? No lo sé, es posible que nunca hubiera sido una inútil, tal vez era la falta de apoyo, estoy segura de que sin Seiya apoyándome de esa forma jamás hubiera hecho algo bien o logrado todo lo que he logrado. Entiendo las clases, estoy aprendiendo a cantar y creando videojuegos. Ni en mis sueños más locos me imaginé a mí misma haciendo esto. No volveré a creerle a los demás cuando digan que soy una inútil, ya sé que no lo soy. He salvado numerosas vidas, ayudado numerosas personas, revivido a mis amigas y salvado este hermoso planeta, si quiero hacer algo sin duda alguna podré hacerlo si me lo propongo, no debo olvidarlo.

Seiya confía en mí, me apoya, me cuida y no me permite rendirme.

Si existen los príncipes azules, tú serías el mío, Seiya. Me enseñaste a sonreír de nuevo, me rescataste de mis inseguridades, me apoyas y me haces sentir perfecta.


	19. Chapter 19

22 de noviembre

Querido diario, ¿Por qué con cada día que pasa me siento más enamorada?

Su sonrisa coqueta me hace sentir embriagada

Su mirada me hipnotiza

Su toque me hace perder la cordura

Es como tener una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas frente a mí y no poder tocarla, pero mucho peor. Quiero abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo y besarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo, cada vez que lo pienso termino viendo aquel anillo que me quitó la libertad en mi mano, una cadena que me aleja de Seiya.

Deseo ser egoísta, confesarte estos sentimientos que no me dejan dormir.

24 de diciembre

Querido diario, hoy tuve la mejor noche de mi vida. Después de mi encuentro usual con las chicas, quienes tenían planes para hoy con sus familias, me dirigí a mi casa y encontré a Seiya de camino a casa. Seiya básicamente me arrastró por la ciudad cuando se enteró de que no tenía planes para el día de hoy, me llevó al cine y luego a un restaurante italiano. La comida fue deliciosa. Vagamos por los parques tomados de la mano y finalmente nos acostamos en el prado para ver el cielo nocturno, Seiya me dijo los nombres de las estrellas, sorprendentemente las conoce de memoria e incluso me mostró las constelaciones.

Me comparó con la luna, me dijo que había algo en mí que le recordaba a la luna y después comparó con el sol. Sé por mi madre que soy la hija del sol y la reina de la luna, descendientes de los dioses Apolo y Selene, respectivamente, sin embargo Seiya parecía saberlo aun desconociendo mi identidad como princesa de la luna. A veces pienso que me conoce incluso mejor de lo que yo misma me conozco.

Si pudiera compararlo con un astro, para mí Seiya sería una estrella, la estrella más bella y brillante del firmamento, sin embargo no tuve el valor de decírselo.

¿Por qué se contenta con estar a mi lado cuando yo jamás respondo a sus halagos?

¿Por qué es conmigo con quien gasta sus cortos descansos?

Tiene a su alcance a cualquier chica que desee, pero se contenta con estar a mi lado, al lado de la chica que no tiene permitido corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Lo lamento, mi bella estrella.

5 de octubre

Seiya es increíble. Me llevó a una especie de oficina y había un par de hombres que empezaron a enseñarme cómo crear videojuegos y luego me invitó a su ensayo privado de canto, al parecer a partir de hoy tendré mis propias clases extra tres días a la semana que misteriosamente coinciden con los días en los que las chicas no salen de los clubes hasta la noche…

Me divertí mucho y a Seiya no le importó que yo cante tan mal, me dijo que después de unas cuantas clases cantaría como una profesional, no le diré a las chicas o seguramente se quejarán.

10 de enero

Seiya me invitó a una cita formal, estoy muy emocionada. Amy escuchó todo pero fingió no haber escuchado nada, supongo que significa que tengo derecho a tener una cita con Seiya y no le dirá a nadie.

Amy, sin saberlo me hiciste un gran favor y no traicionaré tu confianza.

11 de enero

Encontré a Haruka y Michiru antes de mi cita con Seiya, esas dos se dieron cuenta al instante que me encontraba en una cita, Haruka parecía especialmente disgustada ante la idea. El humor de Haruka no tiene límites, la encontré mientras esperaba a Seiya e intentó asustarme.

" _A ese sujeto solo le gusta jugar con el corazón de las mujeres, te recomiendo que no seas tan flexible con él, porque después será demasiado tarde y el lobo te come comerá."_ Eso fue lo que me dijo. Creo que se atrasó un poco en decirme eso, lo debió haber dicho cuando empecé a salir con Darien. Me alcanzó a preocupar pero el miedo desapareció cuando llegó Seiya.

Fue la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida. Primero fue un paseo por el zoológico, comí algodón de dulce y muchas cosas más que Seiya pagó, luego fuimos al parque de diversiones, teníamos tanto miedo en la casa del terror que nos abrazamos y ganó un pequeño llavero que me había parecido bonito; finalmente en la rueda de la fortuna tuvimos nuestro pequeño momento romántico.

El momento era simplemente perfecto, la vista era maravillosa, solo estábamos él y yo ahí, alejados del mundo entero. Sentí deseo de decirle lo que sentía, decirle que me había enamorado perdidamente de él y que no era capaz de pensar en nadie más pero no pude, la imagen de Rini llegó a mi mente y dije estupideces, terminé hablando de Darien en mi actuación de novia preocupada para destruir aquel momento romántico.

Seiya, al igual que yo, piensa que Darien me está siendo infiel y es por eso que no ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas. Seiya es perspicaz, a diferencia de las chicas, sabe que si Darien no me ha escrito ni una maldita carta es porque el miserable está de libertino acostándose con cuanta mujer se atraviesa por su camino.

" _Claro que no. Él no sería capaz."_ Defendí a mi "príncipe azul" como buena novia que soy, sin embargo nuevamente me sentí como una completa hipócrita al defenderlo y proclamar la inocencia del médico borracho, abusivo y mujeriego que tengo por prometido. Sinceramente lo único que espero es que Darien siga recordando a Rini, no quiero perderla por culpa de sus amoríos, ya bastante he tenido que soportar por ese futuro para que él lo destruya.

Es cruel, tengo al chico perfecto sentado frente a mí y no puedo permitirme estar más cerca de él, no puedo darle la oportunidad o será peor para todos. Destruiré una utopía, Rini dejará de existir, mis amigas me odiarán y posiblemente Darien me asesinará cuando regrese (literalmente), no es un escenario por el cual desee pasar. Además ya había tomado la decisión, elegí el destino, no mi felicidad y soy consciente de mi elección.

Al final, Seiya me llevó a una discoteca y, a diferencia de Darien que prefiere sentarse a beber con sus amigos y no le gusta bailar más de una o dos canciones conmigo, Seiya bailó conmigo hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por un ataque del enemigo. Por primera vez agradezco un ataque, después de todo Seiya me abrazó e intentó calmarme, me sentí segura en sus brazos, no soy capaz de describir lo que sentí cuando me abrazó. No por primera vez pensé en enviar Tokio de Cristal a la mierda y escaparme con Seiya.

Seiya me cubrió para poder escapar y transformarme, el tonto me asustó cuando llegué y solo vi a las Sailors Star Ligth y a Sailor Iron Mouse en el lugar y el pequeño llavero de oso en el piso, casi tengo un infarto, pero al final él estaba bien. Me dio como regalo el osito que había ganado para mí, un pequeño osito de peluche rosado, muy tierno al igual que Seiya.

Le pregunté si podía darle algo a cambio por "salvarme del monstruo" y él me pidió otra cita, así que volveré a tener una cita con él el 19 de enero. Supongo que esta vez inventaré a las chicas que voy a estar en un viaje familiar, además no creo que el futuro colapse por un par de citas.


	20. Chapter 20

16 de enero

Querido diario,

Hoy apareció una niña pequeña, se está haciendo pasar por mi hermana pequeña, se llama Chibi Chibi, Setsuna dice que no puedo confiar en ella pero es solo una niña indefensa. Realmente voy a hacer exactamente lo mismo que cuando las chicas dijeron las sailors Star Light no eran confiable, es decir, ignorarlas, ellas son muy paranoicas.

Chibi Chibi se perdió y Seiya la encontró, él estaba usando un traje de policía al igual que sus hermanos, supuestos policías por un día, definitivamente un truco para ganar más popularidad o algo parecido; sin embargo debo decir que Seiya se veía muy bien con ese traje.

19 de enero

El día de hoy fue… único, me frustra no tener más palabras para describirlo. Seiya sin duda alguna sabe qué hacer para divertirse. Fue a mi casa a las 7:00am para llevarme a un lugar extraño en las afueras de la ciudad, el lugar era un edificio aparentemente normal, sin embargo al entrar vi muchas vitrinas repletas de pistolas y parecidos. Me compró un par de pistolas y un equipo de seguridad, finalmente me explicó todo.

Nos encontrábamos en un lugar donde se pueden comprar suministros, armas y municiones, para un juego inofensivo, que implica disparar a otros equipos para cumplir con una misión como recolectar una bandera, el nombre del juego es Airsoft. Aunque esto no es importante tenía que escribir esto en algún sitio antes de que se me olvidara el nombre del juego. El punto es que después nos reunimos con un amigo de Seiya, acompañado por su novia, y jugamos contra ellos, en un lugar que Seiya había reservado. Ganamos 4 partidos de 5, por alguna razón tengo una puntería perfecta y a un hábil guerrero que confía en mis habilidades y me protege cuando lo necesito.

Almorzamos juntos en un parque, Seiya había preparado mi comida favorita, curry con arroz y camarones fritos. Puede no ser tan bueno como Lita, pero es sin duda alguna mejor que yo en la cocina. Comí gustosamente todo y luego me llevó a una pastelería para elegir mi postre, una torta de chocolate pequeña que comimos juntos.

" _Bombón, quieres algo más? No te preocupes, solo quiero mimarte un poco, después de todo pasaste ese examen de matemáticas la semana pasada. Un poco de dulce no te hará daño, estás muy delgada y puedes enfermar, además me gusta la forma en la que comes."_

Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de comprarme unos chocolates para llevar y un helado para compartir. Después de cientos de veces de escuchar cosas horribles sobre mi forma de comer, por parte de Darien, quien no dejaba de decirme lo gorda que me veía y que debía empezar a comer como un ser normal.

Fue entonces que lo noté, siempre que nos reuníamos después de clases en ese café, él insistió en que comiera más, el equivalente al desayuno que no he comido desde que tenía empecé a salir con Darien o el almuerzo que dejé de comer desde mi primera paliza. Esa era la razón por la cual ya no me sentía tan débil, antes las únicas veces que comía algo era cuando estaban las chicas y tenía que comer para aparentar que me encontraba bien. Yo había descuidado mi salud sin notarlo, las chicas tampoco lo habían hecho, pero él lo notó porque siempre me ha estado viendo.

"Lo sabías?", le pregunté haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no llorar.

" _La primera semana. Siempre decías que terminaste de comer y pedías un par de bocados a Lita, también te veías débil, tu maquillaje jamás me engañó. Eres perfecta tal y como eres, no tienes que dejar de comer."_

Sus palabras sinceras, su mirada preocupada, sus brazos envolviéndome con cuidado… era imposible para mí contener mi llanto. Contigo se había roto una parte de ese espejismo que cree, mi yo alegre, inocente y optimista no era el que veías en ese momento, veías una parte de mi verdadero yo, la falta de confianza y el dolor. Ni siquiera me regañó, por el contrario engañó para aceptar un trato, me cocinaría un almuerzo y me lo entregaría todas los días, yo me lo comería y él guardaría silencio. Para cerrar el trato, yo simplemente lo besé y le dije que lo besaría cada vez que me entregara un almuerzo.

Después de todo el drama, me llevó al cine para ver una película juntos. Nuevamente reímos juntos y me sentí afortunada por pasar un día más con él.

Adrenalina y emoción.

Apoyo y seguridad.

Diversion y entusiasmo.

Tanto es lo que él me puede dar en cuestión de horas y tan poco es lo que puedo dar a él a cambio…

Sé que es egoísta, pero desearía poder despertar a su lado todos los días, que la primera cosa que vea fuera sus ojos viéndome con una mezcla de amor y picardía, comer su comida y divertirnos tanto como lo hicimos hoy.

Mi dulce estrella, aunque no lo tenga permitido, algún día

1 de febrero

Han estado robando casas en las últimas semanas y mis padres y Sammy se fueron, además de eso las chicas me asustaron aún más hoy, por suerte mi amada estrella se ofreció como guardaespaldas para el día de hoy. Limpié la casa lo mejor que pude y tuve que escuchar a Luna con su: "Y el lobo te comerá", creo que Luna ha estado hablando con Haruka, nuevamente la charla que debió darme cuando empecé a salir con Darien.

Seiya y yo estábamos hablando, llegó un momento en el que me dijo que me quería decir algo, creo que casi me dice sus sentimientos, por suerte Chibi Chibi nos interrumpió arrojando pastel al rostro de Seiya. Normalmente no apoyaría el desperdicio de pastel, pero en este caso era necesario, no estoy segura de haber podido rechazarlo en ese momento. Seiya se fue para tomar una ducha mientras yo lavaba su ropa, terminé y cuando iba a buscar algo de ropa que Darien había dejado en mi habitación la vez que se coló a mi habitación para tener sexo conmigo cuando estaba "castigada", las chicas aparecieron.

Fue algo divertido cuando Seiya salió del baño, con solo una toalla para preguntarme por su ropa y la traviesa de Chibi Chibi intentó quitarle la toalla. Estaban completamente sonrojadas, creo que jamás habían visto a un chico guapo. Mina, Rei y Lita lo observaban atentamente como si se tratara de una obra de arte, ni siquiera se molestaron en disimular como lo hizo Amy supuestamente tapando sus ojos con sus manos… un método poco exitoso cuando se tienen los dedos separados para poder ver.

Seiya tiene un muy buen cuerpo a pesar de no ser musculoso como Darien, aunque realmente a mí no me importan los músculos. Se ve bien, es realmente atractivo sin ropa, fue una lástima que Chibi Chibi no le hubiera logrado quitar la toalla a Seiya, debo admitir que quería tener una vista más detallada de Seiya. En estos momentos deseo que "el lobo" me devore, de preferencia con pasión o yo seré quien lo haga, después de todas las lecciones de sexo del borracho manipulador que llamo prometido, puedo ser si lo deseo toda una puta en la cama, después de todo me tocó aprender para evitar que me lastimara tanto.

Las chicas pensaron que Seiya y yo causaríamos algún estrago que destruiría el futuro y decidieron venir a vigilar, perdieron el tiempo por completo, para empezar si yo no supiera cómo controlarme definitivamente no seguiría con Darien. Fue algo doloroso que ellas piensen que yo traicionaría al bastardo cuando él es el infiel de la relación y no piensan nada malo de él, al parecer soy yo el único peligro para la relación. Nuevamente mostraron lo mucho que les importa nuestro destino, de otra forma no se molestarían en el correcto estado de mi relación con Darien.

El enemigo apareció nuevamente, esta vez en mi casa y fue un desastre completo, nos tardamos en limpiar todo posiblemente horas. Lita y Rei decidieron quedarse conmigo y Seiya en la casa, su confianza es cero.

No puedo evitar sentirme indignada ¿Qué he hecho yo para que desconfíen de mí? Día a día me sacrifico por ese maldito futuro, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a cualquier oportunidad de felicidad por el bien de todos y así es como me pagan? Estoy segura de que soy lo suficientemente madura y entregada a mi deber como princesa. Honestamente a veces parecen mis carceleras y simples sailors en lugar de las amigas que son para mí. Ellas no saben nada de mi vida, piensan que soy una simple chica tonta que no piensa en su deber, sé que es mi culpa, pero aun así deberían mostrar algo de respeto o confianza en mí, después de todo he salvado este planeta demasiadas veces ya ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para que confíen en mí?

Definitivamente me hicieron molestar, les daré un poquito de su propia medicina.

¿Creen que soy una puta irresponsable? Entonces les daré una princesa puta irresponsable que se comerá al "lobo".

2 de febrero

Venganza cumplida. Cuando las chicas se quedaron dormidas en la habitación de mis padres, caminé desnuda hasta la habitación de Sammy, donde Seiya estaba durmiendo. Lo desperté y le dije que le quería pagar por sus servicios de escolta, no fue difícil, después de algunas palabras lo tenía a mis pies, fue divertido ser la puta en esta ocasión. Después de un buen servicio de sexo oral y dormí a su lado, sin embargo no dejé que me tocara simplemente lo dejé abrazarme. Seiya me despertó temprano, dijo que debía irse a un estudio para participar en una novela o algo parecido, lo convencí de ducharse conmigo y lo hizo, no creo que muchos hombres sean capaces de negarse, así que eso fue lo que hicimos, nos bañamos juntos en mi baño y después lo besé frente a la puerta entrecerrada de la habitación de mis padres y me despedí de Seiya para acostarme nuevamente en mi cama.

Seiya no dejaba de observar mi cuerpo y babear, fue divertido.

Finalmente, durante el desayuno mis guardianas muy atentas, no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que hice a sus espaldas y surgió la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué sucedió con Seiya?

"¿Seiya? Oh, cierto, ya que ustedes no confiaban en mí me lo comí, me duché con él y luego volví a mi cama antes de que despertaran. Después de todo soy una puta en la cual no pueden confiar porque traicionará a su novio cuando menos lo esperen. Obviamente sé que debe estar frente a alguna cámara en estos momentos, porque soy su puta y lo dijo antes de que ustedes lo asesinaran cuando les dijera que lo violé por la noche." Dije con molestia. Ellas no se pueden quejar, fui muy honesta con ellas, sin embargo ellas pensaron que era una broma y se disculparon por desconfiar. Honestamente, cualquier cosa que diga diferente a que amo a Darien es interpretada como una broma de mal gusto.

"Serena, nosotras simplemente estábamos preocupadas por ti."

Y esta fue la historia de cómo la princesa se comió al lobo con sus sailors desconfiadas a escasos metros de distancia, se duchó con el lobo y lo besó varias veces tentando al destino, además de restregárselos en las caras cuando despertaron. Fin.

Es una lástima que mis amigas sobreprotectoras y paranoicas no puedan leer esta historia, ya me imagino sus rostros de sorpresa y horror, porque en determinado caso me encerrarían o algo parecido. Aunque por lo menos hubieran aprendido la moraleja de esta historia: SI ESPERAN QUE SEA UNA PUTA, ESO ES LO QUE SERÉ.

Serena: 1

Amigas sobreprotectoras: 0

Oficialmente no soy capaz de alejar mis pensamientos de Seiya, sus ojos llenos de lujuria y amor me hacen estremecer y preguntarme cómo fui capaz de controlarme tanto, aunque estoy feliz, completamente eufórica, lo besé, abracé, toqué su cuerpo e incluso tuve sexo oral con él. Supongo que no importará si tengo un par de deslices más a partir de ahora, es lo que las chicas esperan de mí y puedo disfrutarlo, es básicamente un boleto gratis al cielo donde puedo actuar como si Seiya fuera mi novio.


	21. Chapter 21

20 de febrero

Seiya me está entrenando para un partido de beisbol de la escuela, al final de la practica me preguntó sobre por qué hice lo que hice cuando se quedó a dormir en mi casa. No podía mentirle aunque mi respuesta estaba algo fuera de su entendimiento.

"Una vez más las chicas no confiaban en mí, me gustas aunque no puedo ser tu novia porque estoy prometida y decidí hacer lo que esperaban de mí por una noche para molestarlas y hacer lo que quería contigo." Ahora que lo pienso mi explicación no suena tan bien ahora, eso explica el por qué quedó en estado de shock por varios minutos antes de empezar a reír histéricamente y llevarnos a Chibi Chibi y a mí a casa.

Llegamos a un entendimiento simple después de enfatizar que solo deseaba ser su amiga. Ninguno dice nada y seguimos siendo amigos, solo simples besos a escondidas de los demás, nada más que eso, simplemente olvidamos esa noche y ya.

27 de febrero

Ganamos el partido y como premio Seiya me invitó a comer, al final me devolvió el favor que le hice en mi casa. Empezó a besarme y terminamos en un hotel costoso. Me trató como a una princesa, sus ojos no se podían apartar de mi cuerpo y sus caricias eran suaves como si me acariciara con plumas.

Fue increíble, estoy feliz de haber hecho eso con Seiya. No fue solo sexo como con Darien, esta vez sentí amor. No se sintió mal ni una obligación o algo puramente físico, esta vez era como me lo imaginaba cuando era virgen, había amor por parte de los dos.

Fue una noche grandiosa, jamás hizo algo que yo no quisiera, me trató con respetó y mucho cuidado, era como si pensara que yo era una muñeca de porcelana y tuviera miedo de romperme. Dormí entre sus brazos y lo primero que vi al despertar fueron sus ojos amorosos que aparentemente me habían estado observando desde que despertó.

Besó mi frente con ternura para decirme _. "Buenos días, mi diosa seductora ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"_

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento. Pedirle que me secuestrara era la respuesta más tentadora pero nuevamente apareció en mi mente la imagen de Rini en Tokio de Cristal. Sencillamente no estoy destinada al amor y no puedo darle más esperanzas a mi amada estrella.

"Mi estrella inocente, hay mucho que puedes hacer por mí pero no debes, solo quiero unos minutos más de silencio y un beso de despedida. El día de hoy no está destinado a ser repetido."

" _¿Si nos amamos qué problema hay? ¿Por qué siempre pareces estar sufriendo? Tus ojos muestran dolor y soledad, si ese infeliz te amara no te hubiera dejado de esa forma."_ Dijo con dolor sin dejar de verme a los ojos. _"Dame una oportunidad."_ Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza y le mostré mi anillo, la cadena que me ata a aquel destino que aborrezco.

"Este amor no tiene destino, jamás lo tuvo y yo siempre lo supe. Tengo un futuro y sé que tú no estás en ese futuro." No me digné a ver su rostro, me senté dándole la espalda y me dirigí al baño para llorar por lo que había dicho, al regresar Seiya no estaba en la cama; sin embargo había una libreta en la mesa de noche abierta.

- _No me rendiré aun_.- Esas eran las palabras que Seiya había escrito en la libreta antes de partir.

Sin importar todo el dolor que le causo, aun quiere estar a mi lado.

No debí darte esperanzas.

Lo lamento, Seiya.

Aunque tú no lo sepas, mi corazón te pertenece a ti, me hubiera gustado decírtelo pero no pude.

Malditas obligaciones.

9 de marzo

El día de hoy descubrí que Seiya es Sailor Star Figther ¿Cómo pasó? Una larga historia. Primero descubrí que las chicas iban a pasear en un avión, comer comida buena y postres sin mi compañía, intenté conseguir boletos con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten pero ya todos los boletos habían sido entregados. Después de resignarme e ir a mi casa encontré una carta con letra formal y un boleto, la carta era de Sailor Aluminum Siren, dirigida a Sailor moon… una trampa segura. Corrí hacia al aeropuerto intentando avisar, no tuve mucho éxito, la señora de la entrada me trató de escandalosa y me llevó al asiento indicado en mi boleto, en el segundo piso donde sorprendentemente estaban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

Seiya fue todo un caballero, intentó calmarme cuando me vio y dijo que me protegería, lo cual al final fue cierto cuando se transformó en Sailor Fighter. Yaten y Taiki resultaron ser Healer y Maker, respectivamente. Las chicas y yo terminamos transformándonos también y todo terminó en un caos.

Es complicado, lo he hecho con él, sé que él es un hombre y lo tiene más grande que Darien ¿Cómo es posible que sea mujer? Tal vez sea solamente durante su transformación, igualmente no es que eso tenga mucha importancia, sigue siendo la misma persona amable de siempre, además se transforma en una chica linda. Realmente no creo tener problema con eso, teniendo en cuenta que yo encuentro atractivas a varias mujeres antes, puede que nunca hubiera pensado en tener una relación con una chica pero realmente no me disgusta, igualmente sin su transformación es chico así que es más fácil de aceptar.

Tal vez debería pedirle a Michiru sobre su vida amorosa, estoy segura de que me suministraría más información que la sobreprotectora de Haruka… pensándolo mejor no quiero darle un infarto a Michiru e indirectas sobre mi futuro con Darien y toda esa mierda. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a hacerlo con nuestra transformación después de una batalla, el punto es que no me importa la transformación de Seiya. Realmente debí haberlo esperado, mi vida es todo menos normal.

¿Te enamoras de un chico después de la partida de tu novio? Obviamente será un cantante extraterrestre que también es una sailor scouts y tus amigas querrán literalmente eliminar.

12 de marzo

Tenía problemas con la situación de Seiya y fui a ver el puesto de una adivina, la reconocí al instante como Rei, la dejé tener su pequeño infarto al hacerla pensar que me había enamorado de Seiya para luego corregir y decir que me gustaba como un amigo. Sorprendentemente Rei me alentó a buscarlo. Me sentí feliz de que aunque fuera por una vez, una de mis amigas aconsejarme y apoyarme sin pensar en Tokio de Cristal o cosas de sailors, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que realmente me veían como a su amiga y no solo una princesa a la cual proteger e instruir para hacer lo mejor por su pueblo. Incluso me dio una invitación para poder ir a verlo.

Seiya me dio una disculpa en público, no pudimos hablar mucho porque Yaten y Taiki no nos permitieron hacerlo. Hubo un ataque del enemigo, lo atacamos pero iba a recibí un ataque por la espalda y Seiya recibió el ataque. Resultó herido por mi culpa y sus hermanos no me dejarán acercarme a él.

16 de marzo

Después de varios días de preocupación, Mina me dio un número telefónico para hablar con Seiya y su ubicación. Estoy feliz, no solo por lo de Seiya, las chicas me apoyan aun creyendo que puedo sentir algo por Seiya, realmente son buenas amigas, las mejores.

Yaten y Taiki fueron crueles cuando llamé, no me dijeron absolutamente nada de Seiya, no me dejaron hablar con él y dijeron que supuestamente él no quería verme. Son tan sobreprotectores como Haruka y Michiru, por eso sé que no debo hacerles caso. Hablando de ellas, ahora sé que entre ellas y sus hermanos sobreprotectores orquestaron nuestra separación forzosa. Estaba tan enojada que terminé gritándoles, es solo que no es justo, básicamente todas ellas esperan que renuncie al amor de mi vida y pase el resto de mi vida atada a un hombre que se emborracha cada vez que puede, me golpea cuando se disgusta, me usa como su juguete sexual y me engaña cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad para conseguir cosas como ascensos y parecidos.

A veces quisiera odiarlas, odiarlas a todas ellas, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo aun si me lo propongo no soy capaz de verlas como algo diferente a mis amigas, además de siempre tener razones para hacer lo que hacen. Ellas pueden ser frías y crueles, pero son buenas, quieren protegerme de salir lastimada.

Seiya me llamó y me avisó de un concierto. Luna me dio permiso de ir, la primera vez que Luna ha sido tan comprensiva conmigo, por lo general me diría todo lo malo sobre ver a Seiya y me recordaría a Darien. Sentí deseos de abrazar a esa gata pero me contuve, si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera sospechado que mi relación con Seiya es más profunda de lo que parece. Ahora voy a air al concierto y ver qué sucede.

17 de marzo

Puede que yo no hubiera podido ir al concierto pero pude observarlo desde la rueda de la fortuna y recibí el mensaje de Seiya. Sailor Galaxia destruyó su planeta y su princesa escapó a la tierra, es por eso que está aquí. Se desmayó y luego nos encontramos, él se veía muy débil. Esta vez fui yo la que protegió a Seiya con la ayuda de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna. Todo terminó al amanecer, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna pelearon nuevamente con Yaten y Taiki, Seiya y yo fuimos separados nuevamente. Quise correr hacia él pero Haruka no me dejó, tal vez sea lo mejor para los dos.

24 de marzo

Seiya apareció esta noche frente a mi casa, al asomarme por el balcón lo vi y hablamos. Lo invité al festival escolar y me aseguró que se presentaría, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ambos comprendemos que eso es lo mejor. Lo tomaremos con calma y cuando finalmente se presente el momento, hablaremos.

18 de marzo

El festival escolar fue un caos. Primero Yaten y Taiki atacaron a Chibi Chibi, apareció el enemigo, nos amenazó y dejé que robaran mi semilla estelar. Chibi Chibi y la princesa de Seiya fueron quienes me rescataron, aunque ni siquiera eso ayudó a que recibieran un mejor trato por parte de Haruka y Michiru. No sé debo si estar enojada con ellas o avergonzada porque trataron así a una princesa de otro planeta que acababa de salvar mi vida y darnos valiosa información.

Y luego dicen que yo soy la infantil.

Mierda, ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que pudo enterarse de todo de nosotras y Chibi Chibi vive en mi casa ¿Eso significa que sabe de mi relación con Seiya? Espero que no sea así.

Puedo ver el carro de Haruka y Michiru estacionado frente a mi casa, aparentemente decidieron que necesito una niñera las 24 horas. Me pregunto si es para evitar que me escape para ver a Seiya o para protegerme, con ellas nunca se sabe, solo sé que están siendo demasiado exageradas. Este nivel de acoso sin duda sobrepasa el saludable.

Intenté llamar a mi prometido, como rey de este planeta lo menos debe hacer es estar al tanto de la situación, obviamente no me contestó ¿Por qué demonios debe ser él mi prometido y no Seiya? Es injusto, todo es tan injusto que no puedo evitar llorar.


	22. Chapter 22

20 de marzo

Las chicas están siendo paranoicas. Me recogieron esta mañana y no se han separado de mí desde entonces, ni siquiera cuando fui al baño. Su confianza en mí es un cero. Me creen una chica incapaz de defenderse cuando soy una sailor scout como ellas, es absolutamente injusto. Paranoicas, desconfiadas, sobreprotectoras y tercas, eso es lo que son. No puedo soportarlo más, me hacen sentir como una completa inútil.

El resto del día fue un asco. Fui atacada y de la nada una rosa roja me salvó y vi la sombra de Tuxedo Mask, sentí miedo pero para mí fortuna, no era Darien, era mi amado Seiya. Me salvó, di el golpe final al enemigo y finalmente rompí. Al final de todo, yo no soy más una debilucha que demostró no poder cuidarse sola, y tener miedo a que el encanto se termine y su novio vuelva a casa.

¿Por qué una simple rosa puede hacerme esto? Odio las rosas rojas, sencillamente las odio y les temo por culpa de Darien. Las rosas rojas son sinónimo de sangre, dolor y Darien.

Iba a decirle la verdad, que lo amaba y tenía miedo de que llegara el momento de separarnos. Que no quiero volver con el novio que le dije amaba con toda mi alma. Que desearía incluso la muerte antes de volver al lado de Darien. Sin embargo de alguna manera logré recuperarme y cambié mis palabras, escupí las malditas líneas que había recitado todos estos malditos meses y escrito en esas estúpidas cartas que el miserable no leyó. En lugar de ahuyentarlo y eliminar sus esperanzas junto a las mías, esperé el adiós definitivo, sin embargo eso no sucedió, me hizo verlo a los ojos y dijo aquellas palabras que había deseado oír hace varios meses.

"¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo? Déjame reemplazarlo."

Estaba feliz. Quise aceptar, besarlo, llorar en sus brazos y escapar con él a su planeta, pero no pude hacerlo las chicas habían llegado. Solo miré fijamente sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor y esperanza, era lo único que podía hacer.

Seiya iba a repetir esas palabras pero vio a las chicas en la azotea. "Espero tu respuesta para otro momento, mi dulce bombón." Murmuró a mi oído antes de salir y yo me despedí de las chicas tan rápido como pude. Un baño me debería ayudar a aclarar mi mente o terminaré corriendo hasta Seiya y pidiendo asilo político a su princesa para evitar la muerte, realmente suena muy mal ese escenario.

Salí del baño y Rei fue quien me recibió, regañándome por manipular a las personas y sobre la importancia de mis elecciones y demás. Me cree una idiota inconsciente al igual que las demás, yo estoy haciendo todos los sacrificios existentes por ese futuro que tanto desean y no confían en mí. Son un montón de mal agradecidas. No por primera vez deseé gritarle.

Decidí sacrificar el amor de mi vida, soportar el maltrato de mi prometido, lucho por el planeta a diario y no pueden confiar en mi juicio ¡Es el colmo! Simplemente ellas no van a estar felices hasta ver cristales gigantes reemplazando los edificios y a Rini en mis brazos, aunque admito que comparto ese último pensamiento con ellas. Me gusta este planeta. Ansio la paz de una utopía, la felicidad de la gente y el amor de esa pequeña mimada de cabello rosado. Tal vez no deba culparlas, pero aun así me molesta.

"No puedes estar jugando, recuerda que tienes una persona a quien querer." Cuando llegó a esa parte rompí, de nuevo. Tiene razón en esa parte, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Seiya. No importan mis sentimientos, jamás debí haberle dado tanta esperanza. Hay un futuro que cumplir y no puedo arruinarlo con mi egoísmo.

Lloré por Seiya nuevamente, aún no se ha ido y ya me está causando daño. Contemplé la posibilidad de decirle todo a Rei pero sabía que decirle no cambiaría nada, ni siquiera me creerán si les digo que Darien no es ningún príncipe azul, así que recité aquellas líneas que escribía a diario en mis cartas a Darien. Rei cedió.

Rei se quedó conmigo esta noche, me dejó llorar en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormida, aun si no fue por lo que ella pensaba, me ayudó. Seiya, esa fue la verdadera razón de mi llanto.

Se siente cómodo eso, llorar en los brazos de alguien por lo menos por una vez, ser confortada y que alguien te diga que todo estará bien. Es mucho mejor que tener que llorar sola, como si no existiera nada más que mis lamentos, si tan solo ellas hubieran estado ahí para consolarme después de mis primeras golpizas hubiera sido más fácil de sobrellevar, sin embargo jamás fue una opción. Cuando pienso en esta clase de cosas no puedo evitar pensar que estoy esperando mucho, soy una princesa caprichosa y mimada por desear algo como eso, lo sé.

¿Cómo puedo esperar que ellas cumplan todos mis deseos? Es más que suficiente que estén obligadas a estar a mi lado protegiéndome por una vida pasada, además tengo el deber soportar.

21 de marzo

Querido diario,

Hoy es el último concierto de Three Lights, seguramente abandonarán el planeta cuando terminen de cantar y no los vuelva a ver más. Lo he decidido, hoy debo decirle a Seiya el adiós definitivo, no he dejado de practicar desde que Rei se fue de mi casa.

22 de marzo

La pelea contra Sailor Galaxia duró hasta el amanecer, las chicas murieron por culpa de mi debilidad y luego volvieron a la vida como un milagro. Darien también volvió a la vida, todo este tiempo había estado muerto y regresó a la vida al igual que las chicas aunque este no fue realmente un milagro, es más una treta del destino que otra cosa. Tokio de Cristal va a crearse, no hay nada que lo detenga, el destino se hará realidad. Gracias a Seiya tuve el valor para no darme por vencida, por las chicas y su apoyo fue que logré detener al caos.

Seiya, te agradezco porque fuiste tú el que dio las palabras de despedida en mi lugar, yo estuve a punto de arrepentirme al encontrarme a solas contigo en tu camerino. Lamento no haber sido capaz de corresponder tus sentimientos de la forma apropiada, eso es algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré, pude llegar a hacerlo pero ya no es una opción.

Solo quiero llorar el resto del día, Seiya va a volver a su planeta mañana, así que lloraré hasta que no queden más lágrimas en mis ojos y poder despedirme con una sonrisa. No lloraré frente a él, me despediré con mi mejor sonrisa y después tendré mi cita con Darien para hacerle saber que jamás dejé de pensar en él y lo extrañé. Ni yo misma me lo creo, tendré que practicar por varias horas frente al espejo.

23 de marzo

Oficialmente eliminé todas las esperanzas de Seiya e hice feliz a Darien, en el momento en que dije esas horrendas palabras. "Siempre seremos buenos amigos." Las chicas se burlaron pensando que no comprendía las palabras de Seiya. Yo sabía lo que decía, sabía que al pronunciar esas palabras cualquier esperanza desaparecería, vi en sus ojos el dolor y las esperanzas rotas. Lo ocultó muy bien de los demás, pero yo fui capaz de notarlo. Me arrepiento, posiblemente sea algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida, pero no tenía opción.

Puede que mi cuerpo esté encadenado a Darien, pero Seiya fue el que robó mi corazón, esa es la única verdad de mi situación.

Parece que Darien encontró una buena frase en algún libro y quiso recitarla cuando le pregunté por su amor por mí, "Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo". No había emoción alguna cuando lo dijo, su voz era tan plana como recordaba.

Querido diario, Seiya se acaba de ir y ya lo estoy extrañando. Deseo que cuando me dijo que me secuestraría después del concierto, no hubiera sido una simple broma.

25 de abril

Parece que la fachada de príncipe azul no duró mucho tiempo. He recibido más rosas por más golpes. No recordaba lo horrible que se sentía, aunque no es importante, sé cómo ocultarlo con la cantidad adecuada de maquillaje.

En momentos como este desearía que mi dulce estrella estuviera aquí para protegerme, no puedo dejar de llorar por Seiya. Desearía poder tenerlo a mi lado, ser con él con quien paso las noches, dejar de esconderme tras grandes cantidades de maquillaje, ser capaz de sonreír sin fingir y sobretodo deseo ser feliz.

28 de junio

El día de hoy recibí una carta, era del manager de Seiya. Antes de irse dejó todo su dinero y pertenencias a mí, esa era la razón por la que a pesar de que Seiya se fue, los profesores que contrató para mí siguieron dándome clases. Aun sin estar aquí no deja de ser tan tierno y amoroso conmigo. He creado dos videojuegos hasta el momento, mi tutor me dio algunas opciones para venderlos, prometo no rendirme. Me gustaría poder decírselo a Seiya pero no puedo.


	23. Chapter 23

30 de junio

Las chicas van a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo y para mi suerte Darien tiene turno.

1 de julio

Mi fiesta terminó en una fiesta de pijamas, casi tengo un infarto por culpa de los moretones de mi última paliza, lo bueno fue que pude ir a mi casa para empacar mi ropa y aplicar toneladas de maquillaje en mi cuerpo. Fue algo complicado aplicar maquillaje en mi espalda, pero lo logré.

Odié cuando tuvieron que preguntarme sobre Darien y mi vida amorosa. No es como si pudiera decirles la verdad y que ellas me creyeran en lugar de decir que estoy mal interpretando las cosas y la mujer semidesnuda, que vi hace solo unos días en el apartamento de Darien, era una ilusión. O que Darien me terminó dando una golpiza a mí y esa mujer porque había intentado llamar a la policía, fue complicado pero la ayudé a escapar y logré calmarla. O el hecho de que seguí hablando con ella y básicamente me obligó a enviarle mensajes cada vez que Darien se ponga violento, al no poder conseguir apartarme de él por culpa de mi compromiso. Ella es médica así que me dijo que trataría mis heridas cada vez que lo necesite y me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

"Darien es maravilloso, me presentó a algunos de sus amigos e hice una buena amiga, se llama Mariko Haruno." Técnicamente dije la verdad. Darien no me ha hablado mucho desde entonces pero sé que me comprará varios regalos y será romántico por lo menos por 2 semanas, eso debe contar como maravilloso, aunque hubiera sido un poco más honesto si hubiera agregado algo de sarcasmo. Y Mariko fue la que se acostó con Darien, no creo que cuente como una amiga para él en estos momentos, sin embargo se convirtió en mi amiga.

5 de julio

He decidió dejar las clases de canto que había estado tomando con Seiya, me cansa demasiado, igualmente era solo por diversión que la estaba tomando. Sin Seiya no es divertido.

He empezado a vender mis videojuegos y tienen mucho éxito.

1 de agosto

Querido diario,

Este mismo día exactamente hace un año, fue la primera vez que vi a Seiya. Es sorprendente, no estuvo a mi lado ni un año, se fue hace ya varios meses y aun así no soy capaz de pasar una noche sin llorar por su lejanía. Supongo que no tengo remedio, tuve el error de enamorarme de él aun a sabiendas que nuestro amor era imposible.

Seiya, nuestro romance fue corto, problemático y el mundo entero parecía estar en contra de nosotros, además de llenar mi corazón de ese dolor que consigo sacar de mi corazón, pero aun así me hizo feliz. Lo disfruté más de lo que nunca te imaginarás, me hiciste sonreír y reír, me hiciste sentir amada, no creo ser capaz de olvidarte jamás. No me arrepiento de haberte amado, por mucho que me duela jamás lo haré. Gracias por robar mi corazón, mi dulce estrella.

19 de agosto

Rei y Nicolás empezaron a salir. Ayer en la tarde hablé con Nicolas, lo hice prometer que jamás traicionar ni lastimar a Rei de ninguna manera existente, lo asusté un poco, pero por lo menos estoy segura de que no le hará daño. No quiero que ninguna de mis amigas termine con un "príncipe" como el mío. Hablando de ese idiota, nuevamente se emborrachó y empezó a romper cosas porque no puede recuperar la beca que le dieron para irse a Estados Unidos, me volvió a usar como saco de boxeo para luego tener sexo conmigo hasta cansarse. Me tan pronto como amaneció salí de ese maldito infierno, todos en la calle me veían fijamente, tal vez porque eran las 6 de la mañana y yo parecía haber tenido un accidente de tránsito.

Encontré a Mariko en la calle, tan pronto como me vio corrió hacia mi y quería llevarme al hospital pero no se lo permití, no estaba muy feliz de tener que tratarme en casa en lugar del hospital o mi estado en general. Estaba tan mal que tuvo que ir a la farmacia a comprar algunas cosas para tratarme. Al final tenía mi brazo derecho dislocado, costillas magulladas, un par de heridas que me hice con los trozos de vidrio en el piso que necesitaron sutura, la nariz rota y un labio roto. Por alguna razón casi no me deja salir, aparentemente debía permanecer en cama.

Agradecí haberle dicho a mi mamá que me quedaría donde Rei, Mariko me dio una excusa médica así que no hay problema si falto a clases por unos días. Llamaré a Mina y le diré que estoy de vacaciones con mi familia, Luna se iba a quedar con ella y Artemis esta noche así que no creo que haya problema. Me acabo de meter a escondidas a mi propia casa, fue algo difícil hacerlo pero lo logré.

Creo que me quedaré en el apartamento de Seiya, me entregaron las llaves hace algunos días y sé dónde está. No creo que Darien se atreva a verme hasta dentro de una semana o si tengo suerte dos.

26 de agosto

Hoy regresé a casa como si nada, a mis padres no pareció haberles preocupado mi ausencia por lo que hablé con ellos todos los días y las chicas sin duda alguna aceptaron mi ausencia, y entregué mi escusa médica a la escuela.

¿Realmente le importo a alguien? Sé que soy importante para el futuro pero no sé si lo soy para las personas. Falto casi una semana y nadie parece afectado, mis padres a duras penas parecieron notarlo, también está el hecho de que nadie nunca ha notado mis heridas o lo hicieron y no les importó. A estas alturas no lo sé.

Me siento cansada, muerta, vacía. Cansada de aparentar ante los ojos de los demás que soy feliz cuando la realidad es que odio mi vida, siento como si el destino estuviera succionando mi vida y Darien se estuviera burlando de mi desdicha a mis espaldas, la felicidad se desvanece con el pasar de los días. Cuando llegue el momento tendré que casarme y abandonarme por completo a mí misma, hacer todo aquello que pida Darien, un simple robot es en lo que me convertiré y viviré en ese endemoniado apartamento que parece ser una sede del infierno.

Odio pensar en el futuro y darme cuenta que no tendré nada que me haga feliz, sino muchas cosas que odio juntas, sin embargo por el bien de Rini y Tokio de Cristal me convertiré en ese robot que tanto esperan.

Querido diario, por favor dime: ¿Por qué tengo que estar con Darien?, ¿Por qué no fue Seiya el príncipe de la tierra?, ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz en un lugar diferente a mis sueños?

25 de octubre

Estoy tranquila al ver que Nicolás ha cumplido su promesa, Rei parece feliz y no parece lastimada. Sus ojos no dejan de brillar. Me causa felicidad saber que al menos mis queridas amigas pueden ser felices, aunque esa misma razón me hace querer llorar, desearía poder ser tan feliz como ellas.

No sé ni por qué sigo llorando por eso, sabía que pasaría cuando me despedí de Seiya. Desearía que esto se tratara de un horrible sueño y que al despertar viera tus ojos hermosos ojos que me decía que todo iba a estar bien. No puedo dejar de extrañarte, Seiya.

12 de noviembre

Parece que Seiya no fue el único que robó un corazón cuando se fue, fue imposible para mí no notar la tristeza en los ojos de Amy y Mina cuando escuchan sus canciones en la radio o alguien habla de ellos. No puedo entenderlas, ellas a diferencia mía tenían la posibilidad de confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente y decidieron callar. Tal vez fue por su deber como Sailors, espero que a pesar de todo puedan ser felices.

19 de noviembre

Lita consiguió un novio, se llama Kaito Aburame, es universitario. Creo que voy a vigilarlo, parece demasiado arrogante y confianzudo como para ser confiable. No quiero que ningún miserable se atreva a jugar con el corazón puro e inocente de mis queridas sailors, ese es mi deber como su princesa y amiga.

2 de diciembre

El bastardo arrogante de Kaito resultó ser un mujeriego, los últimos fines de semana que acompañé a Darien a sus amadas fiestas universitarias lo vi con diferentes mujeres y hablaba de haber conseguido a una colegiala inocente como novia, además de aparentemente tener un largo historia de relaciones con otras colegialas. El maldito al parecer disfruta salir con cualquier muchacha inocente, les promete el cielo, es el novio perfecto hasta que se acuesta con ellas y toma fotos o videos para hacer alarde de su hombría.

Me divertí mucho en esta fiesta, convencí/manipulé a Darien para que retara a Kaito a un concurso para ver quien bebía más. Kaito obviamente no pudo seguir el ritmo de Darien, estaba tan desorientado que parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre, fue fácil manipularlo en ese punto teniendo en cuenta que vivo con Darien. Lo grabé haciendo algunas cosas, hacerlo decir que es gay y está secretamente enamorado de los cantantes de Three Lights y que adora el sexo anal, que es un idiota que usa chicas para satisfacer su hombría y esconder que realmente es gay pero tiene miedo de admitirlo, alguien lo retó a correr desnudo por la calle cacareando como una gallina y por supuesto tengo un estudio completo de esa escena, incluyendo la escena donde la policía lo detiene y se orina cuando lo empiezan a arrastrar por el piso. Fue todo un espectáculo.

Tan pronto como termine de editarlo me encargaré de él.

Lita y las demás son como mis hermanas, me niego a permitir que alguien intente lastimarlas y salga impune.

4 de diciembre

El día de hoy tuve mi ansiada venganza, usé mi pluma de transformación para convertirme en una estudiante universitaria y hablé con el imbécil. Tuvo un pequeño ataque de ira cuando le mostré el teléfono e intentó golpearme pero no era tan rápido como Darien, así que no tuvo éxito y cayó al piso con torpeza. Dejé las cosas claras para él.

"Tengo varias copias del video, no las he subido a YouTube o subido a la página web de la universidad, pero puedo hacerlo. Si sigues jugando con muchachas jóvenes o pórtate de forma inadecuada y me enojaré, imagino que sabes lo que puedo hacer si me enojo."

Creo que lo intimidé un poco, pero captó mi mensaje, lo hice saber que lo estaba vigilando después de mostrarle las imágenes de las chicas con las cuales había estado jugando, incluyendo una imagen de Lita. Estaba tan pálido que parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayar.

Lo obligué a comprar un buen ramo de flores y chocolates para Lita, lo hice memorizar un texto que era de lo que debía decir a Lita para terminar con ella de una manera menos trágica y supervisé su ruptura. Lita lo golpeó, el imbécil empezó a gritar cosas que estaban fuera del libreto que le di e intentó golpear a Lita, obviamente terminó en el piso. Ventajas de una amiga con cinta negra en karate, desearía poder hacer lo mismo con Darien.

Siempre he pensado que la intención es lo que cuenta, él intentó golpear a Lita y obtuvo su merecido por ello. Creé un usuario falso desde un café internet, subí el video a internet y envié el link a todos sus amigos.

Le envié un simple mensaje anónimo corto y entendible. "Intentaste golpearla, este es tu castigo."

5 de diciembre

Lita nos acaba de informar sobre su ruptura con Kaito, parecía más enojada que otra cosa pero sé que le duele. No creo poder decirle la verdad sobre su ex, sería cruel si se enterara de lo que pretendía hacer y no pretendo poner más sal a su herida. No es fácil cuando tu príncipe azul es un simple idiota.

10 de diciembre

Ya ni me molesta llegar al apartamento de Darien y encontrar a otra mujer. Hoy simplemente me disculpé y le dije a Darien que no había problema, después de todo usaban condón y que nos veíamos después. Supongo que se llama resignación, además mejor que sea ella que yo.

24 de diciembre

Un día romántico como hoy y obtengo como regalo sus malditas rosas rojas por una golpiza que me dio hace tres días porque se puso celoso cuando hablaba con uno de sus amigos. Lindo regalo. Pasará todo el día trabajando y yo le diré a las chicas que pasaré mi día con él. Realmente no tengo deseos de fingir más hoy, no quiero que me pregunten por Darien y tener que hablar maravillas de él.

Odio tener que fingir sonrisas cuando lo único que quiero hacer es llorar, odio al destino por obligarme a estar al lado de alguien que no amo, odio a mi futuro yo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que Rini viajara al pasado y obligarme a saber del futuro, me odio por haber renunciado al amor.

Querido diario, no puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo sería mi vida, si Seiya estuviera a mi lado, soy una estúpida, ¿cierto? He pasado toda la noche viendo las estrellas, buscando su brillo entre todas las estrellas del firmamento y ya no puedo dejar de llorar. Pensar en él es doloroso.

27 de enero

El día de hoy Darien ha pedido mi mano a mis padres y ellos han aceptado con la única condición de que viviéramos juntos un año antes de casarnos. Ya se decidió que me mudaré con Darien al cumplir los 18 y haré mi último año de preparatoria viviendo en su apartamento, me casaré a los 19 años, el futuro se cumplirá todo ha sucedido de la forma indicada. Recuerdo que hace algunos años hubiera estado feliz pero ahora solo quiero gritar y llorar sin parar. Mi matrimonio no significa mi felicidad, significa la firma para la creación de Tokio de Cristal.

En unos meses, mi felicidad y cualquier esperanza que tenía de ser secuestrada por Seiya, desaparecerán.

Querido diario, ¿Por qué mi matrimonio debe significar para mí algo parecido a una sentencia de muerte? ¿Por qué aun en estos momentos siento esperanzas de ser salvada?


	24. Chapter 24

8 de febrero

Hoy me llamó el manager de Seiya, me dijo que por recomendación de mi antigua profesora de canto quería convertirme en cantante. Quise negarme al principio pero terminé aceptando al pensar que a Seiya le hubiera gustado que aceptara, además con ello tendré que salir del maldito apartamento donde tendré que vivir. Debido a que Darien jamás me permitiría hacer algo como eso, pedí mantener mi identidad oculta, no tuvo ningún problema simplemente, me dijo que debía componer una canción y decidir mi nombre artístico. No creo que sea tan difícil, Seiya me enseñó a escribir canciones y leer partituras, así que tengo algunas canciones listas para cantar.

Broken princess, ese nombre suena bien para mí. Usaré mi pluma de transformación para cambiar mi aspecto, cabello plateado suelto con las puntas doradas y ojos dorados suenan bien para mí.

29 de febrero

Mis canciones se escuchan en la radio, mi imagen aparece por todas partes y no puedo evitar sentir como si me estuviera burlando de todos. Darien es completamente indiferente como siempre, a él no le interesa el mundo de los famosos después de todo, me hice pasar como fanática y él me dijo que no le gustaba esa clase de música. A las chicas les gusta mi música, fue gracioso escucharlas decir tantas cosas sobre mí, creo que en poco tiempo serán parte de mi club de fans y cuando lo hagan seguramente me divertiré.

Tengo suerte, Darien me dijo que íbamos a vernos menos porque tendría que trabajar más para que podamos vivir juntos, me dijo que debería tomar clases extra y clases de idiomas para que me ayude cuando me convierta en Reina. Supongo que tomaré algunos cursos de idiomas de internet y cuando esté mejor tendré que contratar un profesor.

Mi dulce estrella, cada vez que canto lo hago pensando en ti, cada canción la compuse pensando en ti y al escucharlas resonar por toda la ciudad me hace pensar que aun estás a mi lado. Recuerdo la época en la que era yo la que escuchaba tus canciones en la radio, ahora soy yo quien canta y tal vez algún día las escuches. Seguiré cantando hasta que me convierta en reina.

20 de marzo

Fantástico, simplemente fantástico. Cuando fui al apartamento de Darién lo encontré borracho rompiendo todo, como era de esperarse terminó golpearme aunque gracias a las habilidades que he adquirido para esquivar el daño fue mínimo. No dejé que tocara mi rostro, sin embargo eso no me eximio del resto. Mañana es mi primer concierto y estoy llena de moretones. Supongo que tendré que pedir a la persona encargada de mi maquillaje que guarde silencio, necesito ayuda para retocar el maquillaje entre cada pausa.

22 de marzo

Mi concierto fue perfecto. Las tres personas encargadas de mi aspecto pasó por un mal momento, al instante que me vieron, Sayako, la jefa me pidió que tomara una ducha para quitar mi maquillaje y no ensuciar el vestido. No me atreví a hablar, me coloqué la bata que me dieron al salir de la ducha y me senté en una silla reclinable sin dignarme a verlas mientras ellas hablaban de mí. Después de lo que parecieron horas, una de ellas empezó a arreglar mi cabello, otra se encargó de mis uñas mientras la restante empezó a correr por todo el lugar tomando cosas. Al final ni yo misma podría decir donde tenía los moretones, por lo general cuando intentaba ocultar mis heridas siempre se notaba si se veía de cerca pero esta vez no. Lo mejor de todo es que no me hicieron preguntas incómodas, me dijeron que siempre se encargarían de mi maquillaje y que no dirían a nadie, así que no debía preocuparme.

El escenario estaba lleno de gente, sin embargo cuando empecé a cantar todas esas personas desaparecieron y tú eras quien estaba frente a mí, Seiya. Cada vez que canto todo desaparece y aquel recuerdo nuestro riendo o aplaudiéndome en tu clase de canto lo que aparece en su lugar.

12 de abril

Tuve una entrevista hace unos días, fue ciertamente horrenda. Me preguntaron por mi vida amorosa, yo simplemente dije que el amor de mi vida está lejos y no va a volver. Fue doloroso, casi lloro frente a todos. Nadie ha dejado de hablar de la maldita entrevista.

Mis videojuegos han estado ganando mucha popularidad al igual que mis canciones.

25 de mayo

Darien se emborrachó ayer en un bar, empezó una pelea empezó a golpear a un chico que hablaba conmigo, me llamó una puta por supuestamente coquetear con ese muchacho y empezó a golpearme frente a todos. Fue un horror, casi no logran separarlo de mí, llamaron a la policía y se lo llevaron. Fui a casa de Mariko, eran las 2:00am pero me recibió y me ayudó con mis heridas. Darien últimamente se está volviendo enfermamente celoso y posesivo, no soporta que yo hable con otros hombres o use faldas cortas.

¿Qué lógica tiene? Él me ha traicionado con varias mujeres y hace lo que desea pero aun así se atreve a tratarme como la infiel de la relación. La única persona con la cual lo he traicionado, ha sido con la alguien que merece mi amor más que él, y Darien no es consciente de eso, no debería importarle, no he hecho más que hacer todo lo que me pide y perdonarlo por todas sus atrocidades y así es como me paga. La vida es una reverenda mierda.

Por más que me repita que debo amarlo, no puedo hacerlo.

Lo odio, le temo y me controla. No hay amor o respeto en nuestra relación, solo compromiso y sacrificio por una utopía que estamos destinados a gobernar juntos. No tengo voz ni voto, solo una sonrisa vacía y recito las palabras que él espera escuchar de mí, hago lo que me pide sin protestar y cuando llega el momento de su ira intento esquivar la mayor cantidad de golpes y huyo.

Estoy cansada de todo, por más gente que me rodee siempre estoy obligada a mentir y sonreír cuando no deseo hacerlo, ocultar mi llanto y heridas hasta el momento en que llega la noche y estoy sola en mi habitación. Nadie me conoce, nadie me entiende, nadie me apoya, me siento sola. Tengo excelentes amigas y fanáticos, pero aun así entre toda esa multitud no dejo de sentirme aislada del mundo, no dejo de sentir la horrenda soledad rodeándome.

Hay veces que soy tan egoísta como para desear que todo esto se termine, cerrar mis ojos y dejar de sentirme de esta forma, sin embargo eso es lo divertido de mi futuro, ni yo misma tengo puedo decidir cuándo terminar con mi desdicha. De mi vida depende el futuro del planeta y el nacimiento de Rini, si me suicidio las chicas harían algo tan simple como pedir a Setsuna que regresara en el tiempo e impidiera que me quitara mi propia vida.

Vacía, sin libertad, infelicidad, sin amor, controlada por los hilos invisibles del futuro. Soy una maldita marioneta del destino, eso es todo lo que soy.

26 de mayo

Por mucho que deseé dejarlo donde estaba, fui a su apartamento por ropa y lo reclamé a los policías, lo habían encerrado en una pequeña celda con otros cinco hombres. Fue gracioso escuchar al policía diciéndole a modo de burla rey de la tierra, al parecer como costumbre hizo alarde del futuro que nos espera mientras estaba borracho. El policía me preguntó la razón por la cual una chica tan hermosa como yo estaba con un cretino como él. "¿Qué más puedo hacer? Él es el príncipe de la tierra, yo soy la princesa de la Luna, la Luna siempre gira en torno a la tierra porque así es como debe ser, sin la Luna, la tierra estaría indefensa." El policía me miró detenidamente por varios segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y decir que el amor es ciego, trajo a Darien y le dijo que era afortunado por tener una novia tan enamorada y comprensiva como yo y debía valorarme.

Creo que no levantará su mano para golpearme por lo menos por unas 3 semanas, no creo que tome en un buen tiempo, de eso estoy segura. Debería aprovechar para hacer un concierto y algunas sesiones de fotos, también trabajaré en mi nuevo videojuego.

27 de mayo

Me siento como una completa estúpida, acabo de recordar mi vida pasada y no puedo la vergüenza. Era una chiquilla mimada a irresponsable, las chicas eran 5 años mayores que yo y tenían numerosas responsabilidades, pasaba casi todo el día sola exceptuando por algunas horas en las que podía reunirme con las chicas, a quienes quería como mis hermanas mayores. Numerosas obligaciones, clases y con todas las limitaciones existentes, deseé libertad y visitar un lugar prohibido como la tierra fue el mejor lugar en el que pude pensar.

Tenía 14 años en ese entonces, llegué a la tierra a un hermoso jardín de rosas y me encontré con Endymion, el príncipe en aquel entonces coqueto me cautivó a pesar de que era mayor que yo. Las chicas no querían a Endymion, me decían que él no tenía buenas intenciones conmigo, en sus ojos ellas podían ver lujuria cuando me miraba, pero yo ansiaba la compañía y el amor, no me era suficiente verlas un par de horas y pasar el resto del día completamente sola rodeada de gente que me temía por mi título, así que no las escuché. Una cita cada dos meses que lograba escapar, escuchaba rumores de las amantes de Endymion pero le creí cuando garantizó que alguien nos había visto durante una cita y yo era su único amor.

Ignoré la forma tan violenta con la que Endymion destruía su jardín cuando tenía uno de sus famosos ataques de ira, pensaba que era normal, todos se enojaban.

No me importaba si me tocaba en lugares inapropiados, era incomodo pero pensaba que no había problema porque éramos novios. Sin embargo estábamos lejos de conocernos, en los 2 años que salimos solo tuvimos unos 10 u 12 encuentros, el resto del tiempo como buena idiota que fui, admiraba el planeta, escribía poemas y profesaba mi amor por él. Llegó el momento de la destrucción del milenio de plata y él luchó para demostrar su fuerza, murió y yo morí al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderme después de ese shock.

Las chicas eran mayores que yo, tenían más experiencia y conocimientos del mundo que una estúpida, mimada y felizmente ignorante princesa que fue encerrada en una burbuja para que el mundo no la dañara, ahora una vida después, lamento enormemente el error que cometí.


	25. Chapter 25

25 de junio

El día se acerca, cumpliré años y un par de días después tendré que acompañar a Darien en sus vacaciones en la playa por dos semanas. No sé por qué, pero creo que al final de estas románticas vacaciones estaré repleta de moretones y llegaré a ese horrendo apartamento para supuestamente descansar mientras Darien está en sus turnos nocturnos y duerme durante el día.

La idea de morir suena bastante tentadora, desearía poder morir y librarme de todo, no volver a sentir las manos de Darien, escuchar su voz o ver su rostro, sin embargo cada vez que lo intento como hoy algo me lo impide y eso es el destino. Rini y Tokio de Cristal deben existir, y para eso debo sobrevivir por unos años más.

Ahora que lo pienso, en el futuro, mi cristal de plata que es también mi semilla estelar estaba en un lugar donde cualquier persona podía tomarlo, básicamente gritando para ser destruido si alguien lo atacaba, si Rini no hubiera sido la que lo tomó seguramente mi yo futuro hubiera muerto. Es extraño, Rini me dijo que eso era para mantener el reino seguro y saludable pero sé que no es necesario, esté donde esté el Cristal de plata cumplirá con su tarea solo que al estar fuera de mi cuerpo me hará más débil y vulnerable a ataques directos, si paso varios años sin mi semilla estelar moriré, si se fusiona con Rini moriré después de un año o dos y si es destruido moriré inmediatamente.

No puedo creer que mi yo futuro sea tan brillante como para planear algo como eso y engañar a todos, no voy a contradecir a mi futuro yo, así que seguiré su ejemplo. Moriré cuando el destino lo decida, sin tener que levantar ni un solo dedo para ello y nadie conocerá la razón de mi muerte.

Solo unos años más y todo terminará.

30 de junio

Todos me felicitan, las chicas me hicieron una gran torta y me dieron varios regalos, parecen mucho más felices de lo que yo podría estar, la única razón por la que fui capaz de comerme ese pastel fui porque no había comido e días. Sus comentarios alegres sobre lo pronto que viviré con mi prometido me producen nauseas, se siente como si añoraran verme sufrir incluso más que ahora. Supongo que es sencillamente porque no comprenden mi situación, no saben lo que realmente significa para mí cumplir 18 años y tener que mudarme de mi cómoda y segura casa a un apartamento maldito con el demonio como mi compañero de cama permanente.

Ya imagino lo que me espera. Tendré que levantarme temprano para no molestar a Darien y tener listo su desayuno, si no le gusta el desayuno simplemente lanzará el plato al piso como ha hecho varias veces que está enojado, limpiar todo correctamente y sonreír a las visitas con las cuales no podré hablar a menos que me dé permiso. Cuando se enoje y empiece a golpearme permaneceré ahí, a su lado y diré que no fue su culpa, le daré algo de tomar al despertar para la resaca y un desayuno que no le disguste para evitar que se enoje; él me dará dinero para comprar lo que desee y rosas que tendré que cuidar en lugar de pisotear como normalmente hago.

Seiya no volverá, viviré con Darien, me casaré con Darien, Darien y yo gobernaremos este planeta, seré infeliz hasta el nacimiento de Rini y moriré cuando ella es joven, las chicas la cuidarán y yo descansaré. Me pregunto si Setsuna puede hacer correr el tiempo más rápido y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegue mi último día, si lo hace juro que la declararé mi sailor favorita y le daré lo que sea que pueda darle cuando sea la reina de este planeta. Tal vez pueda pedirle el favor a cambio de hacerla la madrina de Rini, me parece un buen regalo y ella adora a mi futura hija.

Debo recordar botar este diario, no creo que a Rini le guste leer mi diario y descubrir que su padre es un abusivo o que Darien o lea y literalmente me asesine… por más que desee mi muerte apreciaría mucho no morir a manos de ese borracho violento y salvaje.

3 de julio

Querido diario

El día de hoy dejaré de escribir en tu interior, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien lea tus hojas, si quiero seguir con mi engaño deberás irte para siempre como mis sueños.

Tus hojas serán pisoteadas, sin compañía tendrás la dicha de poder llorar en silencio, lamentarte con el viento, y finalmente con el tiempo desaparecerás por completo de este mundo cruel. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, envidio tu suerte.

El dolor de estar rodeada de multitudes y obligarme a sonreír es insoportable, la sensación de que algo me ha robado mis sueños y felicidad es desgarradora. Soy un alma en pena cuya libertad fue robada por un destino sombrío, enjaulada sonriendo a sus visitantes mientras mi carcelero me hace desear tu destino, querido amigo. No dejo de repetirme el día a día que debo resistir por ella, aquella pequeña chica de cabellos rosados, la única alegría que mi destino me asegura y la razón por la que acepté mi condena.

Todos piensan que mi más grande deseo es casarme con él, cuando en realidad lo que más añoro es ser rescatada del destino que me unió a él, mi prometido. Nadie lo sabe, solo tus páginas que he manchado con mis lágrimas desde que él me quitó mi inocencia.

Tal vez seas el único que sepa cuál fue la última vez que sonreí con honestidad, la última vez que reí con alegría o el momento en el que mi alma me fue arrebatada por el destino. Nadie parece notar mi acto o si lo hacen posiblemente sea que no importarles que no sea feliz.

Mi sacrificio lo hago por ella y por mis amigas, ahora que te vas tendré que repetírmelo día y noche para no sucumbir ante el dolor. Soy un sacrificio menor por la felicidad de aquellos realmente importantes para mí.

"Te amo Darien", no importa cuántas veces lo repita aun no puedo convencerme a mí misma.

Sé cómo será mi vida después de este día, me convertiré en un ama de llaves que no saldrá de la casa de su "tierno" y celoso prometido, obedeceré en silencio sus decisiones, me exhibirá a sus amigos como su bella joya, me limitaré a sonreír y satisfacer sus caprichos. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no se enoje después de una dura jornada de trabajo. No entiendo como pude desear algo semejante cuando era menor, sin embargo es parte de mi destino ahora. Mi vida posiblemente jamás fue mía, siempre fue para otros, me convertiré en su trofeo, su orgullo y felicidad. Nuevamente me siento como su esclava, sin libertad, sin sueños y solo siguiendo sus órdenes.

Espero no romper y empezar a llorar cuando llegue por mí, tal vez deba preguntar a las chicas si me acompañan. Con ellas mi lado seré capaz de contener mi llanto, de eso estoy segura, ellas son la razón por la que lo hago. Mantendré mi mejor sonrisa mañana, ocultaré mis ojeras con maquillaje y pondré algo de color en mi cada vez más pálido y enfermizo rostro. Las engañaré al igual que he hecho desde los 14, de eso estoy segura y así entregaré lo que queda de mi alma al diablo cuando abrace a mi "príncipe azul" al día siguiente.

Te voy a extrañar querido amigo, has sido mi único confidente en este suplicio llamado vida, al único al que mis secretos he confiado sin temor a ser juzgada por mis defectos y pecados. Puede que no estés vivo pero siempre estuviste a mi lado en mis peores momentos.

Gracias, querido amigo.

Mi vida es un asco.

* * *

No hay felicidad, solo dolor y agonía, sin esperanzas diferente a dejar este mundo lo más rápido posible, y tener una mejor vida al reencarnar.

Terminé de escribir el nombre, me sentí orgullosa de mi misma por mi obra de arte, mi caligrafía ha mejorado mucho desde que empecé a escribir este pequeño libro.

Escuché los pasos acercándose a mi habitación, nuevamente guardé mi diario tan rápido como pude y lo puse en la caja que creía era la de la basura para tomar la historieta más cercana y reír histéricamente.

Reí con mis amigas y empacamos juntas, mi deseo es que ellas sean felices por mí, tan felices como sea posible para que mi sacrificio sea justificado.

Mi novio acaba de llegar, escuché el aviso de mi mamá, no quiero hacerlo esperar, de lo contrario se enojará conmigo. Les di indicaciones rápidas a mis amigas y salí tan rápido como pude de la casa de mis padres, para ver a mi prometido, guapo y galante con su mejor ropa mientras me entregaba una rosa roja, tan roja como la sangre. Acepté la rosa con una sonrisa, reprimiendo mi deseo de aplastarla, la apreté notando un hilo de sangre resbalando por mi mano.

Con detenimiento vi una espina cubierta de sangre, todas las rosas tienen espinas sin importar lo bonitas que sean. Tal vez alguien debió haberme explicado eso cuando me convertí en sailor o antes, tal vez debí haber leído más libros trágico que romances con finales felices.

No hay mentira más grande que la perfección.

-"Lo lamento, no vi la espina." Murmuró él, mi prometido, un estudiante de medicina de la universidad de Tokio, un hombre musculoso, alto y tan guapo que hace a todas las mujeres babear o en su defecto suspirar, claro, exceptuándome.

-"No te preocupes Darien, ahora debemos irnos para no perder el avión."

Parece que solo me queda mirar a las estrellas buscándote a ti, la estrella más brillante de todas.

Por imposible que sea desearía un milagro que me permita estar a tu lado.

Instantáneamente sentí un pequeño jalón del cristal de plata, volteé algo desorientada sin saber la razón para ser arrastrada por Darien al interior del taxi que nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

-"¿Serena?" Sonreí con tranquilidad y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-"No es nada, amor."

Nuevamente vino a mi cabeza el nombre que escribí en mi diario.

 _Diario de Serena, princesa agonizante_

Cuan preciso fue ese nombre, nada puede describir mejor mi vida que ese apodo.

Soy la infeliz princesa de la soledad, un alma agonizante ansía con fervor el final de su sufrimiento, prisionera de un destino de cristal. Eso es lo que soy, una princesa que agoniza.

 **Para mis muy queridos lectores,**

 **Si quieren leer la continuación, por favor busquen entre mis historias "El diario de nuestra princesa", a diferencia de esta historia es el punto de vista de las sailors al encontrar el diario secreto y sucesos del mundo real.**

 **Prometo un final feliz.**


	26. Nota de autora

Nota de autora:

Ha llegado a mis oídos el hecho de que algunas de mis historias de fanfiction han sido plagiadas por usuarios en otros sitios, tal y como es el caso del usuario de nombre "Queen", Larissa_Fenix, en la plataforma de Wattpad. En los 6 años que llevo escribiendo fanfics jamás me había sentido tan desilusionada. Los fanfics son un mundo creado por los fanáticos para hundirse en un mundo de fantasía donde pueden seguir o alterar las aventuras de sus personajes favoritos, un mundo nacido de la creatividad de los fanáticos.

Me decepciona enormemente el hecho de que algunos lectores sean capaces de robar ideas de escritores como yo, sin tener la decencia de preguntar al escritor o siquiera agregar créditos al autor real del fanfic. Solamente para regocijarse en los créditos de los lectores que tienen por una historia que ni siquiera crearon. Una historia que no salió de sus cabezas y por la cual no han tenido que pasar horas en el computador, leyendo y corrigiendo. Llorando cada vez que han perdido capítulos o información valiosa por culpa de fallas técnicas.

Por este medio hago un llamado a que me ayuden a reportar a cualquier persona que esté publicando mis historias por algún sitio que desconozco. También sé que no son todos ustedes los que están cometiendo este delito llamado plagio, simplemente sentí que era mi deber avisar y pedir ayuda por este medio.

Lamento haber levantado esperanzas en los lectores que pensaron que esta era una actualización, sé lo mucho de que deben odiar que esto ocurra (porque yo también lo odio), pero es necesario. No se preocupen por otras interrupciones de este tipo, porque cualquier otra nota la haré sobre esta e igualmente no creo que vuelva a hacer un aviso de este tipo.

Ahora veamos qué opina Sailor Moon de este tema.

* * *

"¿Cómo se atreven a robar las ideas de los pensadores? El plagio es un delito grave que no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna".

"El plagio es un delito grave, pueden llegar a ser demandados si lo cometen".

* * *

 **Doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos al usuario anónimo Sere, quien me avisó por medio de un comentario la situación.**

 **También agradezco a mi nueva beta Missstalker28, también conocida como Denisoo 18 en la plataforma de wattpad, quien en estos momentos está actuando como intermediario mientras creo un usuario en la plataforma Wattpad para dar la oportunidad a los usuarios de la plataforma de continuar leyendo mis historias.**


End file.
